Estaré contigo en la vida real
by finesdavid
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en ALO Kirito se dirige a ver a su amada esposa en la camilla del hospital. Está sumamente ansioso por verla. ¿Pero, que sorpresas le esperan? basado en el capitulo 25 del anime, una versión que explica los profundos sentimientos de cada personaje, y lo que pasaría durante los próximos 4 meses. ¿Como será la relación con Asuna ahora en la vida real?
1. Chapter 1:Ella te espera

_**Saludos. Este es mi nuevo fic, y pues claro de mi anime favorito. Esta vez les traigo mi versión de lo que ocurrió una vez que kirito ganó ALO. Basado en el episodio 25 del anime. kirito ha derrotado a Oberon y se dirige en búsqueda de su amada. Será de una serie de capítulos enfocándose más en los sentimientos y descripciones del personaje y lo que ocurrió durante los proximos meses en el mundo real. Espero que lo disfruten. (nota: Sword art online ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Reki kawahara)**_

**Estaré contigo en la vida real**

**Capítulo 1: Ella te espera**

Acababa de salir, todo lo que ocurrió sobre aquella batalla me parecía de poca importancia. Aquella semilla de los mundos la cual me dio kayaba, aquel código con el que derroté a Oberón, todas estas cosas no me importaban una vez que me quité el casco. Mientras levantaba el nervegear de mi cabeza, pensaba en verla. Asuna, ella era la razón por la que entre en ALO y la razón por la que aún sigo vivo. Ella debe estar esperándome.

Miro el reloj y me sorprende que no esté tan tarde como pensé. Cualquier persona lo hubiera dejado para el día siguiente, pero yo no era cualquier persona. Ella era mi prioridad, mi amor, mi esposa.

-Ella debe estar esperándome –seguí diciéndome en mi mente.

No podía dejarlo para el día siguiente. El nombre de mi amada me atormentaba en mi mente, solo podía pensar en ella, Asuna.

Entonces salgo rápidamente hacia fuera y me dirijo hacia el hospital para ver a mi amada. Mi hermana me dice mientras me pongo el chaleco y sostengo mi bicicleta: ''salúdame a Asuna-san de mi parte. Ve, onii-chan''.

Entonces me pongo en marcha en mi bicicleta, sin importarme el clima, la hora o el cansancio. Mi amor hacia ella es más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo. Quería verla y tenía que ser esta noche.

Su nombre sonaba por mi cabeza, no podía olvidarla, Asuna. Pedaleaba sin cesar, como si compitiera en un maratón en el cual el que llegue primero a su destino recibiría un premio de sumo valor. Yo estoy corriendo por ese premio, ese premio es ella, mi amada, Asuna.

Comencé a recordar aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos. El día en que le di mi primer beso, el día en que nos casamos, aquella casa que compramos cerca del rio en aquel piso 22. Todos esos momentos inolvidables pasaban por mi cabeza. Pero aquel día en el que desperté, cuando vi que ella no estaba a mi lado, ese día a pesar de que había salido de aquel juego de la muerte, fue el día más doloroso de mi vida, pues no estaba con mi amada.

Asuna, sigues siendo la razón por la que estoy vivo y la razón por la que seguía luchando. Quería estar contigo durante el resto de mi vida.

Entonces, después de mucho pedalear, llego a aquel hospital y dejo mi bicicleta en aquella esquina. Luego procedo a correr por el estacionamiento de camino a la entrada, hasta que…

Mi brazo estaba sangrando, la daga que había rozado mi brazo provenía de sugou quien había fallado al usar su cuchillo. Si hubiera atinado un poco más a mi cuerpo es probable que hubiera muerto. Él sostenía el cuchillo con su mano derecha y me miraba con una sonrisa maléfica y unas ganas de asesinarme en sus ojos. Su cara estaba un poco deformada, debido a que había recibido muchos daños con alto dolor cuando me enfrenté a él en alfheim online.

Yo no podía creer que él estuviera frente a mí. Le dije que se entregara, que tenía que rendirse pues, ya yo había ganado. Pero el replicó que todavía podía ser el rey, que aun habían compañías que lo necesitaban. Pero que antes de convertirse en ese rey, tenía que hacer una cosa. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, el odio, las ganas de ver sufrimiento. Él me dijo que antes de eso, tendría que matarme.

Se lanzó contra mí con su cuchillo en la mano, pero yo eché atrás justo a tiempo hasta caer al piso. Pero una vez ahí, el empezó a patearme con fuerza. Yo resistía todo lo posible pero el dolor era fuerte. El solo me pateaba con todas sus fuerzas diciendo: ¡levántate!, y seguía pateándome con sus caros zapatos. Observé como su pié daba en mi estómago con fuerza, y también vi mi mano cubierta de sangre.

-una basura como tú, interponiéndose en mi camino. El castigo de eso es la muerte –me dijo mientras sostenía el cuchillo afilado con su mano derecha.

Yo estaba en el suelo, pero también estaba perdiendo mi fuerza de voluntad para pelear. Entonces fue cuando el bajó su cuchillo con fuerza, pero falló. Apuñaló el suelo con su arma blanca. Había fallado pues el dolor en su cara le afectaba la visión.

Entonces fue cuando el decidió levantar el cuchillo otra vez, y apuntar hacia mí. Me dijo: basura tú no tienes ninguna fuerza propia.

Cuando trató de apuñalarme con su cuchillo esta vez directo hacia mí, yo solo pensaba en que no tenía fuerza propia. La fuerza mía estaba en proteger a los demás, ellos me daban el valor y la voluntad. Pero entonces entendí que Asuna me necesitaba y que no era el momento de morir.

Todo lo que había hecho y este no era el momento para caer. Asuna, tengo que verte. De mí adentro saqué todas las fuerzas posibles y agarré las manos de Sugou evitando que él me apuñalara. Entonces forcejeamos como si no hubiera límites, Sugou cayó al suelo y esta vez yo sostenía el cuchillo que él tenía en un principio.

Yo tenía el cuchillo esta vez, y me decía en voz alta para que Sugou me escuchara: un arma débil, es ligera, de poco alcance. Pero es más que suficiente para matarte.

Me acababa de llenar de odio, no podía dejar que siguiera con vida. Sentía en mi corazón el deseo de ver que sufriera. El trato de escapar arrastrándose en el suelo, pero yo lo sostuve por el cuello y lo pegue hacia la puerta de un vehículo estacionado que teníamos al lado.

Mientras agarraba su cabeza y sostenía el cuchillo por debajo de su cuello, pasaba por mi mente todas las atrocidades que él había cometido, principalmente a mi amada, Asuna. Ese pervertido que tanto odié, aquel rey que tanto la hizo sufrir y que tenía intenciones de casarse con ella por dinero y posición. Lo tenía en el momento adecuado, múltiples pensamientos de maldad rondaron por mi mente, pero recordé algo muy importante: yo no era igual que él. Si me rebajaba a su nivel, entonces estaría dejando que su influencia me afectara y además a Asuna no le iba a gustar algo así. No soy un asesino.

Entonces, quité el cuchillo de su cuello y lo alejé de él. El miedo que Sugou sentía era igual de grande que el mío. Cayó al suelo del susto, mientras yo exhalaba y respiraba tratando de calmarme, el gritaba del miedo en el frio piso de la calle, en aquella noche de nieve.

Luego de esto tomé parte de su camisa para secarme la sangre de mi mano y brazo, luego tomé su corbata y correa y lo até de manos al poste de luz que se encontraba en el estacionamiento, justo al lado de nosotros.

Corría y me dirigía otra vez a aquel hospital en donde se encontraba mi amada. ¿Estará despierta? ¿La encontrare? esas preguntas me pasaban por la mente una y otra vez. En mi corazón escucho el sonido de una máquina de hospital desconectándose. Es como si mi corazón hubiera estado conectado con el suyo. Asuna, Asuna, su nombre rondaba mi cabeza una y otra vez. Entré por la puerta de emergencias de aquel hospital, y como la enfermera y la recepcionista ya me conocían no me preguntaron nada para yo tener que pasar al área de habitaciones.

Me dirigía a su habitación, tomé el ascensor hasta el piso 12. Y llegué por fin a su puerta. Me detuve justo en frente de esa habitación preguntándome: ¿Qué sorpresas me esperan detrás de esa puerta? ¿Estará Asuna realmente despierta?

Estos pensamientos inundaban mi mente, no sabría qué hacer si ella no había despertado. ¿Me reconocerá? me seguía preguntando. Estaba justo en frente de la puerta parado, sin tomar ninguna decisión. El miedo me había congelado más rápido que la nieve que se encontraba fuera.

Abrí la puerta y se encontraban unas cortinas frente a mí. Otra vez estaba dudoso de entrar.

¿Qué me espera detrás de esas cortinas? me seguía preguntando. Pero una voz dentro de mí, la cual juraba que era Yui me dijo: ve, ella te espera.

Entonces respiré profundamente y moví las cortinas para poder ver lo que me esperaba detrás de ella. Quería y deseaba con todo mi corazón que ella estuviera esperándome, que estuviera ahí, mi amada.

…

_**Pues espero que les haya gustado, si pueden dejar reviews se los agradecería muchísimo y eso me animaría a escribir más. Continuare la historia pues se quedó en el momento más crucial según ven. tratare de subir el otro cap lo más rápido posible, nos leemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo el divino tesoro

_**Capítulo 2: Conociendo el divino tesoro. **_

Estaba frente a esas verdes cortinas indeciso de entrar. Solo podía detenerme en frente de ellas como si fueran fuertes paredes bloqueándome el paso. Simplemente veía las cortinas en medio de camino, inmóvil y asustado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Mi corazón quería saber que había detrás de esa cortina, y mi mente era consciente de las veces que había entrado anteriormente. Pero ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? Mis ganas de entrar eran sumamente grandes en comparación a lo que había pasado. Sentí en que era el momento más importante de mi vida. Mi cuerpo permanecía inmóvil. ¿Por qué no quieres reaccionar a las peticiones de mi corazón? Pensaba en eso sobre mi escuálido cuerpo el cual hacia poco se había recuperado de aquella falta de alimento y ejercicio que pasó en SAO.

Con mi brazo lastimado por aquella cortada, y mi mejilla cortada ardiéndome con fuerza, ahí estaba yo parado frente a la verde cortina. Pero por alguna razón, no le prestaba mucha atención. Las heridas en aquel mundo eran mucho más dolorosas, me decía yo. Mi verdadera preocupación era saber sobre aquella persona al otro lado.

Entonces pienso en lo lejos que he llegado, y me digo a mi mismo que no es momento de abandonar ahora. Era igual como abandonar un juego faltando un nivel para terminarlo. No iba a regresar, entonces mi cuerpo reacciona con ganas de verla. Con ganas de ganar. Aquella voz que había escuchado, podía estar seguro que era la de YUI. Esta me impulsó y me dio las fuerzas necesarias.

Ligeramente abro las cortinas con mi mano, llevándola hacia un lado. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo.

Mi cara recibe la iluminación de la ventana, y veo unas hermosas flores puestas en una mesa. No me lo podía creer, mi cara estaba radiante de emoción. Mi corazón se calmó y mi mente se llenó de felicidad. Amaba estar en ese momento. La emoción que sentí no la puedo comparar con ningún sentimiento que haya tenido en mi vida.

Mi cara irradiaba una felicidad como estar frente a un hermoso paisaje, lleno de alegría me siento. Acababa de conocer a un divino tesoro, una joya que valía más que todos los esfuerzos que un ser humano pudiera hacer.

Me alegraba ser el primero en ver despierta a mi divino tesoro. Mi amada estaba mirando la ventana, fijando la vista hacia el cielo. Ella me estaba esperando, y yo la había hecho esperar demasiado.

Sus ojos tenían mucho tiempo que no los usaba, y sus oídos tampoco. Pero aun así notó mi presencia al entrar y abrir esas cortinas. Mi amada, mi querida princesa, ella estaba mirando a las ventanas con su bata azul de hospital. Estaba tan sorprendido, enamorado, y la vez relajado, tantas emociones que nunca pensé poderlas reflejar todas juntas, que solo pude decir su nombre con toda felicidad: Asuna. Con su larga cabellera, sus bellos ojos y su hermosa sonrisa, dirige su mirada hacia mí sonriendo hermosamente y diciéndome con la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida: Kirito-kun.

Extendió sus ligeras, hermosas y delgadas manos hacia mí. Y yo encajé mis dedos perfectamente como engranajes de un reloj, junto con las manos de ella. Ella estaba conectada a los hidratantes del hospital con delgadas mangueras en su brazo. Yo cuidadosamente, como si estuviera tratando con un delicado florero valioso y frágil, la abracé lenta y cálidamente, extendiendo mis brazos con lentitud hacia su delgado y frágil cuerpo.

No me lo podía creer, seguía pensado que todo era un sueño o algún pensamiento de esos que suelen pasarme por la cabeza. Pero estaba equivocado, esto era real, por primera vez era real. Los abrazos de Asuna eran mucho más cálidos en este mundo que dentro de Sword art online.

Yo entonces, mientras la tenía ligeramente en mis brazos, le dije con ojos un poco aguados, casi invisibles a la vista de cualquiera: ''Sí, el fin. La verdadera y última batalla ha terminado''.

Entonces sin poder contenerme de la felicidad y al mismo tiempo del sufrimiento que había pasado, dije con lágrimas y temblando de emoción: ''Ha terminado''.

Ella entonces tocando mi pequeña cortada en la mejilla, suavemente con su voz de ángel me dice: ''Lo siento, aun no puedo escuchar bien, pero puedo entenderte. Ha terminado, ¿no es así?''. Seguía diciendo eso mientras yo no contenía mis lágrimas y suspiros.

Luego sus ojos se aguan, y de ellos comienzan a salir dulces lágrimas de felicidad mientras me dice: ''por fin, por fin pude conocerte. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asuna Yuuki. He regresado Kirito-kun''. Me decía mientras sonreía. No era yo el único que no podía aguantar la felicidad.

Entonces secándome las lágrimas, seguí sonriendo diciéndole: ''yo soy Kazuto kirigaya. Bienvenida de regreso Asuna''.

Entonces, la felicidad era tan grande que se convirtió en una especie de hipnosis para ambos. Su belleza, su voz, los recuerdos de ella, todo encajaba al amor que le sentía. Era la misma Asuna que conocí en aquel mundo. Podía ver a mi amada frente a mis ojos, estaba enamorado con todo mi corazón.

Sin más preámbulos, nuestros rostros se acercaban más y más, hasta llegar a ese beso tan impactante en mi vida. Nuestros labios estaban chocando, el beso fue apasionado y la vez romántico como si fuera la primera vez, aunque en este mundo si lo era. Mientras la besaba pude ver por la ventana mi persona, como si mi propio avatar estuviera con ella siempre. Era mi imaginación pero, me hizo sentir que estaríamos juntos no importa donde fuese.

El beso me hizo sentir tranquilo, sentía la calidez en sus besos. Me esperó por mucho tiempo y al fin nos conocimos. Los sencillos Treinta minutos que duré para llegar de mi casa a mi habitación, fueron eternidades de espera para ella.

Pero ahora, lo que importaba es que al fin conozco a ese divino tesoro que por tanto tiempo deseé. Esa chica tan amorosa, cariñosa y sensible estaba siendo amada por mis besos.

Asuna, es mi tesoro, mi vida, mi amada. El aroma de su pelo, el color de sus ojos, y la suave caricia de sus manos eran solo mínima descripción en comparación a lo que de verdad es ella. Mi amada, mi querida, al fin la conozco.

Gracias a que no me detuve en esa cortina, puedo sentir el calor suave de sus abrazos. Asuna es un divino tesoro, es mi tesoro. Las curvas de su cuerpo, la fortaleza de su pecho, el amor de sus labios y la preciosa sonrisa seguían destacando la perfección de mí a amada esposa.

_**Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Por favor comentar. Si notan algunos, este capítulo tiene una pequeña moraleja: a veces nos detenemos creando fortaleza a ciertos obstáculos en vez de nuestro valor, por culpa del miedo a las consecuencias. A veces hemos luchado tanto y pensamos en abandonar a la vuelta de la esquina. Y lo más seguro es que nos perdamos de muchos beneficios. Nunca dejemos que insignificantes obstáculos no impidan continuar. Kirito había hecho todo lo posible por verla y pasó por aquel juego de la muerte. Pero una cortina fue un obstáculo, incluso se ve, no tan exagerado pues claro, en el capítulo 25. Imagine que kirito hubiera retrocedido… las cosas que se iba a perder.**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE**_

_**Nota: no estoy seguro de continuar este fic, pues este cap pareció como un final y además tengo otros proyectos. Todo depende.**_


	3. Para estar contigo

_**Capítulo 3: No me importa lo que yo haga, si es para estar contigo. **_

Después de aquel beso, me senté a su diestra en aquella cama de hospital. Ella se recostaba de mi hombro y yo me sentía cada vez más feliz al estar con ella. No nos dijimos ninguna palabra durante más de treinta minutos, en realidad no era necesario. El hecho de estar recostada de mi hombro, el yo pasarle mi mano suavemente por sus cabellos, el besarla cada 5 minutos en las mejillas, todo eso valía más que miles de palabras. Eso era prueba evidente del amor que sentía hacia ella, ligeras caricias demostraban lo mucho que la extrañaba y la amaba.

Ella era mi amada la cual por fin estaba en mi regazo. Mi valioso tesoro la cual al fin podía abrazar y besar. Ella me abrazaba cada cierto tiempo y yo le correspondía a la vez que nos tomábamos de la mano. Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado pues, ella no era la Asuna fuerte, guerrera, con el arte de la esgrima, sub comandante de la hermandad de sangre, y de gran habilidad que yo conocía en aquel juego.

Más bien, era la Asuna débil, frágil y recién despertada de aquella prisión. No podía abrazarla con fuerza, es más, la trataba con suavidad y con ligeras caricias. El aroma natural de su muy larga cabellera, sus hermosas mejillas, eran cosas que contemplarlas me hacían feliz. ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa, pudo haber caído en las manos de un adicto a los videojuegos y poco sociable chico como yo? Tenía algo que valorar. Mi querida Asuna estaba a mi diestra. Al fin pude verla sin ese horrible casco de realidad virtual.

Ella recostada de mi hombro y yo esperando a que todos sus sentidos se adapten al ambiente después de tanto tiempo sin utilizarlos. Por más palabras que le dijera, ella no escucharía más que un silbido. Sus oídos y su visión necesitaban acostumbrarse.

Pero con las ligeras caricias, los dedos de nuestras manos entrecruzados, nuestra cara roja de los nervios, todo esto dejaba dicho las palabras que de mi boca querían salir.

El contacto humano era muy diferente al de aquel MMORPG, era más real, era real. Sentía el cálido cuerpo de mi chica, su suave piel, su aroma, eran cosas que aunque el juego los producía, no los podían reproducir al 100% como en la vida real.

Aquella chica estaba blanca como la nieve y pálida, todo por pasar dos años sin hacer contacto con el sol. Con un cuerpo delgado por el tiempo sin ingerir alimentos de una forma que no fuera intravenosa. Con los ojos que le molestaba el mínimo rayo de luz y los oídos que no captaban sonidos sólidos. Todo esto consecuencia del tiempo que tenía en coma.

Pero estaba menos deteriorada que yo cuando desperté, a pesar de que ella duró tres meses más. Esto es debido a que su familia es millonaria y podían pagar un tratamiento más costoso, en un hospital de primera, con máquinas más avanzadas, medicamentos más eficientes y una alimentación intravenosa más efectiva. ¡Por primera vez estaba feliz de lo que hacía el dinero! Lo cual era bueno para ella, pues se me mantuvo más en forma que los otros del incidente.

_**Flashback…**_

Comencé a recordar algo que ella me dijo, que su hermano compró el juego de SAO el día de apertura, sin embargo tuvo que salir a un viaje de negocios urgente y no pudo probarlo. Pero Asuna quería saber cómo se sentía jugar un juego de realidad virtual, así que se puso el nervegear y entro al juego. Como no era una persona muy fanática de los videojuegos no estaba acostumbrada a crear nicknames por lo cual puso su nombre. Pero entonces al quedar atrapada en este juego de la muerte se deprime y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. Hasta que se topa con un beater como yo quien le dijo que continuara adelante. Luego se unió a la hermandad de la sangre y se hizo más fuerte. Esa es la historia de esta chica que tengo a mi lado.

Un día en Aincrad, la beso por primera vez y le digo que quiero pasar la noche con ella. Aunque ella entendió mal pensando que yo me refería a otra cosa, al final terminamos ambos unidos en amor. El programa de SAO nos permitió hacer mucho más de lo que pensamos.

Después de que ambos estamos sumamente agotados. La veo dormir, a esa chica tan hermosa la cual estaba desnuda pero arropada con las largas sabanas de la cama. Contemplaba tal belleza así como ver las hermosas flores de las praderas, así de hermosa es mi amada.

Entonces toqué sus rojas mejillas, y veo un movimiento de esta chica despertándose. Y me mira con una cara sonriente y cálida. ''Disculpa, te desperté''-le dije. Me dijo que solo estaba soñando. Pero que tenía miedo de que todo esto del mundo virtual fuera una mentira, porque si lo era, no me hubiera conocido, y todo sería un sueño. No quería que todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos fuera un sueño, ella estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de no poder conocerme en el otro mundo, y de que todos los sentimientos se quedaran en Aincrad.

Entonces le mencioné sobre aquellas hermosas praderas, lagos y hermosos arboles del piso 22. Yo me lleno de valor, y le digo que podíamos comprar una casa ahí. Yo estaba totalmente seguro de lo que quería, yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no quería continuar solo.

En vez de hacerlo como es normal, en vez de preguntar, se lo afirmo. Le digo lo que quiero, sabiendo cómo sería su respuesta pues sentía el amor que me tenía. Tomé valor, fuerzas y esperando una respuesta clara de ella.

La miro seriamente a los hermosos cafés situados en su elegante rostro. Entonces paso a decirle:

-Asuna

-¿Si?

-Casémonos –afirmé con todo el valor que tenía.

Mientras esperaba su respuesta ella estaba sorprendida. Entonces lentamente su cara se sonroja de amor y sorpresa. Lentamente cierra sus ojos y dos lágrimas cristalinas de felicidad bajaron lentamente de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras pronuncia el Sí más majestuoso que he escuchado en mi vida. Aquel Sí que salió de su hermosa voz con un toque alto de felicidad, fue la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida.

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Ahora ella estaba a mi lado, después de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada. Acariciaba su suave cabello, y pude notar que ella también estaba recordando lo que pasamos juntos. Pero había algo en mi mente que me preocupaba mucho: en este mundo, no estamos casados.

Pero ya nada es imposible después de tanto que pasamos. No me importa tener que esperar varios años, o tener un buen puesto laboral, o caerle bien a su padre y a toda su compañía, no me importa si es para estar con ella. Este tesoro no me será arrebatado de nuevo, yo seguiré luchando para que ella y yo fuéramos felices.

Esta chica frágil de 17 años es aquella que me dio razones y motivos para sobrevivir en aquel juego. Ella me salvó y me demostró el verdadero amor.

Mientras seguía abrazándola suavemente para no lastimarla, ella se sentía más a gusta y como si al estar conmigo estuviera como en casa. Mi corazón latía suavemente al sentir su calor, a pesar de tanto tiempo durmiendo ella seguía cansada. Y se durmió en mis brazos.

Contemplaba esta hermosa princesa y me decía a mí mismo: ''no puedo creer que esto esté pasando''.

Estaba feliz, lagrimas salían de mis ojos pues durante tres meses soñé con este momento y ahora se ha cumplido. Al fin te tengo en mis brazos.

Pero también estaba apenado y me sentía mal al verla sufrir. Pues estaba con poca condición física y atada a los sueros que la hidrataban. Recordé lo mucho que pasé durante la recuperación, fue duro. No recordaba como caminar bien, como comer, era como empezar de nuevo pues mi cuerpo estaba muy débil para eso. No quería que Asuna pasara por lo mismo.

Pero aunque no lo puedo evitar, pues el procedimiento en la recuperación no es opcional, prometo estar con ella. Te apoyaré, te ayudaré, te visitaré todos los días. Te contare historias, te traeré regalos, no importa lo que haga si es para estar contigo. Te lo prometo.

Si tengo que caerle bien a tu familia, si tengo que conseguir un buen trabajo, no me importa.

Jugué un juego mortal durante dos años, estuve al borde de la muerte cientos de veces, peleé hasta el fin con cientos de monstruos, volé por los aires, todo lo que hice no será en vano. No me detendré aquí con ningún obstáculo, no te dejaré ir. No me importa lo que yo haga, si es para estar contigo.

Entonces la recosté en la cama del hospital para que esta vez descansara como debía ser, y le dije: ''duerme bien querida, regresaré mañana''

Aunque no estoy seguro si me escuchó, me siento bien al prometerle regresar.

Salgo de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible y me detengo en la puerta mirando las cortinas que fueron mi obstáculo en un principio, susurro lentamente y con un cálido gesto de felicidad: ''descansa''.

* * *

**Reviews si les gustó :)**

**muchas gracias por leer y gracias a los que me animaron para continuar con esta historia, el próximo capitulo será en esta semana, ya lo empecé. **

**Quería aclarar dos cosas sobre mi fic y su relación a lo original. No se que ocurrió después de ese beso pues en el anime solo se ve eso y luego pasan tres meses, quienes leen la novela tal vez lo sepan. Mi historia habla de lo que ocurrió en esos tres meses según mi versión. **

**Quiero aclarar dos cosas mas:**

**1- la parte de que el hermano de asuna compro el juego, es cierto, leí esa parte en la novela.**

**2- aunque muchos creen que no ocurrió nada mas allá de lo romántico entre Kirito y Asuna en el capitulo 10, se equivocan. Si ocurrió, ellos si tuvieron... Pero no adaptaron eso a un anime visto por niños, pues el creador hizo un capitulo extra en la novela llamado 16.5 en el cual se muestra que pasó. Solo leí un par de párrafos y se puede decir que es bien explicito, bastante. En muy pocas palabras resumiendo: Kirito es un salvaje! :o**

**Espero que comenten y les guste el fic, el próximo capitulo viene pronto. saludos a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4: confesión (1ra parte)

_**Capítulo 4: Confesión (1ra parte) **_

Al salir de la habitación me acerco a una de las enfermeras que están cerca de la recepción.

-Hola, soy Kirigaya Kazuto. De seguro ya me conocen.

-claro –dijo la enfermera –tu eres el suele visitar a aquella niña apellido… ¿Yuuki cierto?

-sí, Yuuki Asuna. Quería decir que despertó hace más de una hora y media.

-oh… pero… ¿espera ella no es del incidente SAO? –dijo sorprendida la enfermera.

-Sí, ya despertó, oh… bueno, ahora volvió a dormirse. Era para hacérselo saber y también para ver si puede llamar a la familia Yuuki.

-¿en serio? Pues, mandaremos a alguien para suministrarle un medicamento para que pueda dormir mejor. E inmediatamente me comunicare con su familia.

-¿Pues me pudiera comunicar con el señor Yuuki? tengo algo importante que decirle.

La enfermera me dijo que esperara, a la vez que fue a la habitación para confirmar lo sucedido y para inyectarle aquel medicamento. Cuando regresó, la enfermera tenía una gran sonrisa en la boca, pues aquello era cierto.

Ella paso a decirme:

-durante los últimos dos años, esa pobre niña ha estado sufriendo en esa cama. Su familia estaba muy triste por lo sucedido y era algo que nos hacía sufrir mucho también a nosotras las enfermeras del hospital. Pero qué alivio es ver una noticia así.

-¿Se lo va a informar usted a los padres?

-Recomiendo hacerlo mañana, pues ella está descansando de verdad por primera vez.

Me imagino lo cansada que debió estar Asuna pues en los juegos virtuales aunque se puede dormir, pero solo es una imagen, no es un verdadero descanso pues su mente siempre está ocupada. Recuerdo que cuando desperté de SAO dormí durante horas y horas todos los días. Ya es muy tarde en la noche para llamarlos y no queremos que despierten a Asuna con sus gritos de felicidad.

-¿Qué le parece si viene mañana temprano? Así los llamo para que vengan y usted pueda hablar con su padre en persona, Kirigaya-san.

-Gracias, está bien. Suena bien, aquí estaré.

Si quería hablar con Yuuki-san tendría que ser al otro día, menos mal así tendré tiempo para prepararme para lo que tengo que decirle. Aunque también me encontraba extraño el que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que cuando Asuna despertó, desconectara los cables de la maquina cardiovascular que medía los pulsos de su corazón. ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta cuando se desconectó? No le puse mucha atención a eso pues recordé algo que tenía que hacer.

-disculpe, necesito un favor –le dije a la enfermera – ¿Me pudiera comunicar con el departamento de policía? Necesito reportar algo.

La enfermera accedió un intrigada pero sin darle tanta importancia. Yo no iba a permitir que Sugou se escapara, llamé con las esperanzas de que si aún continuaba en ese lugar la policía lo encontrara.

-Departamento de policía, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Cuando escuché esto inmediatamente lo reporté:

-Saludos, quería reportar un intento de asesinato. Un señor con lentes y una bata blanca. Él se lanzó contra mí hiriéndome en el brazo. Pero pude contender contra el con todas mis fuerzas y lo até a un poste de luz. Es un poste de luz que está en un parque por el estacionamiento del hospital privado de la ciudad de…

-Sí, ya una patrulla encontró el sospechoso –me interrumpe el policía – Unos de los vecinos vio de lejos la pelea y lo reportó inmediatamente. ¿El nombre suyo cuál es?

-Kirigaya, Kirigaya Kazuto –le dije

-Kirigaya-san, el juicio de este señor tiene que ser testificado. ¿Le importaría pasar mañana por el departamento de policía?

-Está bien, iré en la tarde –le dije sin ningún temor. De tantas cosas por las que he pasado, el tener que contarle mi versión de la historia a la policía no era algo que me atemorizaba en lo absoluto.

Entonces, después de colgar, le agradecí a la enfermera y le dije que pasaría mañana para lo acordado. Ella asintió sonriendo.

Sin embargo justo cuando estaba en la puerta de salida, ella me llama. Y viendo como mi brazo, el cual le había dado la más mínima importancia, sangraba un poco debido a aquel corte con el cuchillo en la pelea contra Sugou. Ella se ofrece a curármelo.

Al rato, después de aquella dolorosa limpieza y aquel vendaje, tomo mi bicicleta y regreso a casa. Ya era bastante tarde y tenía mucho en que pensar, como las cosas que tenía que decirle al padre de Asuna.

_**Las cosas que tenía que demostrarle, el amor que le tengo a su hija. Lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Lo que tenía que confesarle.**_

Cuando llego a la casa, ahí está mi hermana esperándome en la sala, estaba despierta a tal hora de la noche. Entonces, con una gran sonrisa, le digo: ''ya volví, Suguha''.

Ella responde con otra sonrisa pues, estaba contenta de verme sonreír.

-¿Cómo está Asuna-chan? –me pregunta.

-Está bien, Suguha, ella… Está bien – Le dije llorando mientras me siento en el sofá y pongo mis manos en mi boca para controlar los ligeros llantos. Recordé cuando me miraba al espejo diciéndome: me he convertido en un llorón, Asuna. Pero esta vez era de felicidad. Lloraba pues de tanto luchar, al fin lo había conseguido. Después de tantas preocupaciones, después de tantas angustias, por primera podía decir que ella estaba bien.

Suguha se acerca y me da un gran abrazo, mientras yo sigo diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos de gran felicidad: ''Ella está bien, está bien.

Después una vez que me voy a la cama, me lavo la cara y me acuesto. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño pues todavía había un pensamiento que me enloquecía: en la vida real, no estamos casados.

Pero tampoco, hay un compromiso oficial. Tenía que cobrar valor. Sugou estaba por casarse con ella aun estando en esa condición, y su padre estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Las familias adineradas sufren de hacer cosas así por dinero. Pero yo, de alguna manera tenía que hacerle saber que Asuna me pertenecía. Y no permitiría que se me fuese arrebatada. Tenía que decirle lo que ocurrió en Sao, lo que pasó en ALO, y lo que hizo Sugou. Tenía que confesarle.

Asuna aún no era mayor de edad para tomar ciertas decisiones lo cual la familia podría comprometerla otra vez. No permitiré que eso ocurra. Se lo diré y le mostraré lo mucho que la amo.

No podía dormir en la noche pensando en que decirle y con qué valor lo haría del poco que me quedaba. Solo pensaba en las consecuencias y cosas que ocurrirían si la respuesta que recibo es negativa. En realidad no entiendo por qué no puedo pensar en que todo saldrá bien. Solo pensaba en eso y pasaban los minutos y las horas.

Entonces me dormí…

-Rayos! Me quedé dormido. Gracias Sugu.

Corro en mi bicicleta a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, se supone que debía estar temprano y ya son las diez y media de la mañana. Menos mal que Suguha me despertó, sino tal vez seguiría en la cama. ¡Que me pasa! Estos no son momentos de quedarse dormido hasta tarde.

Al fin llego al hospital, y jadeando subo las escaleras de la entrada. Estaba cansado de tanto pedalear pero al fin llego.

Entonces me asomo a la enfermera con la que hablé anoche:

-ah! Al fin llegas. Lo haces justo a tiempo, ya mi turno se acabó y me dirigía a casa –me dijo ella.

-lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-calma, calma, no te preocupes tanto. Ya su familia está aquí y le dije al señor Yuuki que querías hablar con el –me dijo ella mientras me calmaba –él te está esperando.

-gracias, muchas gracias –le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

-está mejor, gracias otra vez.

-no hay de qué. Ah! otra cosa, ella está despierta y ya puede escuchar mejor –me dijo.

Aunque me sentí contento al saber que su oído había mejorado, también estaba asustado pues, ella escucharía todo. Pero no sé porque me asusto pues, es bueno que me escuche.

Entro a la habitación y trago con la garganta, estaba nervioso pero decidido. Entonces ahí lo veo de nuevo. Esa maldita cortina verde frente a mí, tapando la habitación. Aquel obstáculo se interpuso de nuevo en mí. Pero esta vez es diferente, no permitiré que esto me detenga.

Tomo todo el valor que me quedaba en un solo movimiento, levanto mi mano y arrastro las cortinas para ver lo que hay del otro lado. Para ver a mi amada, mi tesoro, para confesarle mi amor a ella y a la familia. Para ver aquella belleza que era la razón por la que desvelaba todas las noches. Aquella chica con la voz más dulce que he escuchado. Mi amada Asuna, mi querida e inigualable belleza.

Arrastré las cortinas. Y vi lo que estaba del otro lado.

Una lagrima sale de cada ojo, amarga y llena de dolor. Mis piernas estaban temblando y mi fuerza de voluntad se había desvanecido por completo. La fuerza de mi cuerpo se había esfumado y caí al suelo de rodillas.

-No! –me dije en voz baja.

No tuve tiempo de confesarle. Yo estaba tarde y fui el culpable. Un sentimiento de culpa, un sentimiento de soledad. Un corazón roto y el orgullo de tanto luchar desaparecieron en solo un momento.

No había tomado su dirección, no tenía su número. El único contacto que tenía con ella en esta vida, era esta habitación. Y esta habitación, estaba vacía…

* * *

**tan tan tan...¿no se esperaban eso verdad? Saludos. Pues espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews por favor que eso me anima a continuar y actualizar mas rapido. Gracias a todos los lectores, en manage stories puedo ver que mas de 200 han visto este fic, lastima que no comentan. El capitulo 5 vendrá pronto y pueden darle a seguir la historia para que así se den cuenta mas rapido de cuando sale. Nos leemos... :) **


	5. Chapter 5: confesión (2da parte)

**Capítulo 5: confesión (2da parte) **

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella no se encontraba ahí. Pero la enfermera me dijo que estarían esperándome. ¿Qué pasó? Mi cuerpo no responde, simplemente estaba en el suelo mirando abajo, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Después de tanto luchar, el perderla de una manera tan tonta.

¡No! no permitiré algo como esto. Tengo que levantarme y continuar, debe haber alguna explicación para esto. Tengo que seguir y encontrarla.

Me levanto con una fuerza de voluntad increíble, tomé valor en solo segundos. Estaba decidido a hallarla, tenerla conmigo, abrazarla y decirle el amor que le tengo.

Salgo por aquella puerta de la habitación, y me acerco a la recepción. Estaba sofocado del miedo como si mi corazón estuviera latiendo rápido por haber corrido por kilómetros, pero más bien era la tensión que tenía en ese momento.

Me acerco a una de las enfermeras en la recepción de ese piso, y le pregunto mientras jadeo al respirar de lo tenso que estaba:

-.. he…Asuna… Yuuki Asuna. ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-Aquella de allá según tengo en los registros –me dice una enfermera un poco nerviosa señalándome la habitación a la que había entrado.

-¡No! ¡Esa está vacía! –grité.

-Cálmese joven. Esa es la habitación. ¿La niña del incidente Sao? Si esa misma es. –Me afirmó varias veces la enfermera –¿Me puede decir el nombre suyo?

Yo estaba confundido, no podía comprender que ocurría. ¿Por qué las enfermeras señalaban aquella habitación, si estaba vacía? Ignoré el que preguntaran por mi nombre.

-¿puede darme algún número de teléfono o dirección?

-no, lo lamentamos. No podemos dar esa información –me dijo la enfermera.

No entiendo el por qué la enfermera de la recepción me dijo que me estaban esperando aquí arriba, y el por qué estas me decían eso. ¡Un momento! Aquella enfermera se le había acabado el turno y me esperó. Puede que ella no haya tenido información de lo ocurrido pues ya tenía tiempo que se le había acabado su turno.

Entonces les pregunté a ellas:

-¿Cuándo empezó su turno?

-Hace treinta minutos.

Si esto ocurrió hace más de media hora entonces ellas tampoco tienen idea. Así que tengo que encontrar a alguien que todavía este laborando desde muy temprano o desde anoche. Entonces recorro todos los pasillos y subo escaleras, preguntando a todas las enfermeras por Asuna. Todas me decían aquella habitación, y todas pertenecían al nuevo turno. La tensión, la agonía, el miedo, todo eso estaba acabando conmigo. Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo darme por vencido. Entonces recordé que Yuuki-san era un hombre de palabra y me apreciaba, el no huiría sin hablar conmigo después de haber acordado. ¿Por qué la enfermera preguntó mi nombre? A veces solo hay una respuesta, y esa respuesta era la solución de todo. Es como en los exámenes, solo hay una respuesta y tiene que ser contestada.

Entonces me dirigí a las enfermeras que estaban cerca del cuarto de Asuna, a la que preguntó por mi nombre:

-Kirigaya Kazuto –le dije.

-¿oh, usted es Kirigaya-san? –me dijo.

-Así es –dije emocionado y entusiasmado, deseando que fueran buenas noticias.

-piso 9, sala de primera clase, habitación 9-3. Necesito ir con usted pues no hay acceso para todo el mundo.

-gracias, gracias –le dije casi arrodillándome a ella.

-no hay de que, lamentamos todos los problemas que le pudimos causar. El señor Yuuki dijo que si un joven con tu nombre se aparecía que le dirigiera a la nueva habitación.

-ok, ahora todo tiene sentido. Debí darle importancia a decir mi nombre cuando me lo pidió – le dije bien avergonzado.

-no entiendo. Me imagino que aquella niña debe ser alguien muy importante para ti –me dijo amablemente, mientras entramos al ascensor.

-no sabe cuánto –le dije con un suspiro.

-El hospital central Tokorozwa es de mucho prestigio y se respeta toda decisión. El señor Yuuki no quería visitas que no fueran de familiares cercanos, tampoco ningún periodista que quiera hacerle entrevistas. Además la sala en que se encontraba la joven necesitaba dársele mantenimiento sin mencionar que era de uso de cuidados especiales para los del incidente. Ya que está despierta merece una habitación de primera clase. El señor Yuuki no quiere que nadie la moleste ni que se interpongan en su pronta recuperación. Así que recibimos órdenes de ocultar su nueva habitación. A excepción de usted a quien nos mandó que le permitiéramos subir.

Todas estas cosas me las dijo ella mientras el ascensor llegaba al piso 9. Ya entendía todo, entonces las únicas enfermeras que sabían de este cambio de habitación eran la que estaban en la recepción de aquel piso.

-disculpa, también tuvimos que mentir sobre el cambio de nuestro horario. Realmente tengo 3 horas que empecé el turno de hoy y aquel cambio de habitación se produjo hace una hora y media más tardar.

-no se preocupe –le dije mientras observaba como las puertas se abrían en ese prestigioso piso 9.

Salimos del ascensor y un guardia le pregunta sobre mí a la enfermera. Luego comienza a revisar mis pantalones y me chaleco por si porto algún arma u otro objeto que pueda ser una amenaza.

Entramos a una sala bien blanca y reluciente. Y nos detenemos frente a una puerta.

-9-3, aquí está. Te deseo suerte –me dijo ella.

-gr…Gracias.

Frente a la puerta un pensamiento me invade, ya se me había olvidado todo lo que pensaba decir. Pero no me detendré aquí, extiendo mi mano hacia la puerta y toco tres veces aquella delicada superficie de madera.

Y quien abrió la puerta fue él, Yuuki Souzou. El padre de Asuna.

-Saludos Kirigaya-kun.

-Hola! Yuuki-san, que bueno verlo.

-me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

-sí, he… tengo que decirle dos cosas. La primera se la contaré aquí afuera.

Entonces en el pasillo, comencé a contarle lo que pasó con Sugou, los planes de él y lo que hizo con Asuna en ALO. Las cosas terribles que le hizo y que él era la razón por la que ella seguía atrapada en aquel juego.

Los ojos de Yuuki-san estaban serios y a la vez sus puños bien cerrados. Estaba enojado y a la vez sorprendido de que Sugou, un amigo de la familia, hiciera algo como eso.

-De verdad te agradezco Kirigaya-kun por haber contado todo eso. Yo también iré al departamento de policía para hablar sobre eso. Pero es que aún no puedo creer algo así. Y se supone que hoy era el día de la boda. Hoy 26 de enero. –me dijo él.

-Sí, y ¿Cómo está ella? –le pregunté.

-está bien, un poco débil, tendrá que esperar unos días para iniciar la recuperación. Me dijeron que tú fuiste el que informaste el que ella se despertara. Y la primera persona en recibirla.

-he… Sí así es.

-tú la liberaste ¿verdad? Kirito-kun.

Estaba sorprendido. Mis ojos estaban grandes y las pupilas por estallar. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre de usuario? Y ¿cómo supo eso que hice?

-tal vez te estés preguntando como supe tu nickname. Pues he investigado un poco de ti. Cuando vinimos con Asuna esta mañana, una de las preguntas que ella hizo fue que donde estaba Kirito. Yo no entendía a qué se refería, así que llamé a la compañía para investigar el expediente algún usuario con el nombre Kirito. Que sorpresa para mí fue escuchar que Kirigaya Kazuto era ese usuario, y que fue el jugador con el nivel más alto de todos. Sin contar que fue el salvador del incidente Sao –me dijo él.

-pues… si –le dije con una cara reflejando que ya no podía guardar más secretos.

-el mundo te debe una Kirigaya-kun. Desde que vi tu interés en Asuna pensé que en ese juego fuiste más que su amigo ¿verdad?

Era increíble todo lo que Yuuki-san había investigado en tan solo una hora. Él estaba diciendo las cosas que yo pensaba decirle. Pero…

-Yuuki-san

-¿sí?

-necesito decirle lo otro y tenemos que entrar a la habitación.

-mmm…. quieres que sea enfrente de ella. ¿Verdad?

Me sonrojé al escuchar eso. Después de todo este viejo tiene sentido del humor y sabe cómo meter en aprietos a alguien.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, ahí estaba su madre y su hermano mayor.

-saludos

-hola, cuanto tiempo, Kirigaya-kun –me dice la madre.

-Kirito-kun –dice mi amada recostada en aquella cama, sonriendo y contenta de verme.

-mamá ¿lo conoces? –le pregunta Asuna a su madre.

-claro, él es el chico que siempre venía a visitarte. El venía a ver como estabas.

-Es más que eso querida… Deja que él nos explique –le dijo Yuuki-san a su mujer.

Bien, este era el momento de hablar, era ahora o nunca. Tenía que confesarles a sus padres lo que de verdad siento por Asuna. Estaba nervioso pero aun así estaba decidido a hacerlo. Ella me estaba mirando con esos cálidos ojos, su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá sin decir nada, su madre estaba esperando a que yo hablara sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Asuna. Era el momento, es ahora o nunca.

-Kirito-kun, es un héroe, mamá, el me salvó en aquel mundo. Por él es la razón por la que estoy aquí –le dijo Asuna.

-¿Quién Kirigaya-kun? ¿Tú la salvaste? –me dijo ella sorprendida. Entonces se para de aquella silla y me abraza fuertemente –es una razón más para apreciarte, gracias, gracias.

Ella de verdad estaba feliz y me agradecía por lo que había hecho.

Entonces cuando ella se volvió a sentar yo empecé a hablar. Con todo mi valor, lo dije:

-su hija es una heroína, ella me salvó varias veces y a pesar de que estaba asustada en un principio, tomó manos a la obra y se convirtió en uno de los jugadores más fuertes del juego alcanzando el nivel 94 y ganando el puesto como subcomandante del gremio de los caballeros de sangre. Ella me salvó varias veces y se convirtió en una persona muy importante para mí. Su deseo de sobrevivir era mucho mayor que el mío, y no quería que nadie muriera. Pero es más que eso. Su hija es una excelente mujer con cualidades y sentimientos superiores a cualquier persona. Es la persona más amable, tierna y cariñosa que he conocido. Tomando en cuenta eso me enamoré de ella.

Todos en la habitación estaban sorprendidos y Asuna podía escuchar aunque con un poco de dificultad. Sus lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos me lo demostraban. Aunque no sabía cómo sería la respuesta de ellos ya no podía echarme atrás. Así que proseguí diciendo:

-ambos nos protegíamos, ella cocinaba de maravilla y nos llevábamos bien. En ese mundo nos cuidábamos el uno con el otro. Estaba decidido a dar mi vida por ella. Nos casamos en aquel mundo y nos enamoramos. Nos fuimos a vivir a una casa hermosa en un terreno boscoso, con hermosas praderas y ríos. A pesar de estar en juego tan peligros y mortal, éramos felices. Cuando desperté y después de investigar en donde ella se encontraba, que la vi todavía encerrada con el nervegear en su cabeza, sucumbí a gritos. Ella se encontraba en otro mundo llamado Alfheim online. Tenía que rescatarla antes de que el día de hoy llegara, pues hoy era el día que la perdería al casarse con Sugou.

-Si, ese maldito. Haré que le metan los suficientes años de cárcel que se merece –dijo Yuuki-san.

Yo continué diciendo:

-no puedo perderla, no puedo. Estuve y aun lo estoy por hacer lo que sea para estar con ella. No saben lo que era Sao. Era un infierno y aun así pudimos ser felices. Vivíamos con el deseo de que pudiéramos salir de ahí y conocernos en la vida real. Todo lo que ocurrió ahí fue cierto, esos sentimientos son reales. Aquí en este mundo no estoy casado con ella, pero quiero estar a su lado. Así que ustedes familia Yuuki, por favor se los ruego permítanme estar con su hija.

Después de esto miro a Asuna, y ella estaba sonriente y feliz, ella sentía lo mismo. Me arrodillo al suelo en señal de respeto y reverencia y continúo diciendo:

-yo la amo, y quiero estar con ella. Es hermosa, es tierna, es amable, es una belleza en todos los sentidos y es la persona que me hizo seguir adelante, que me hizo continuar y nunca darme por vencido. Me demostró amor, amándome hasta el último minuto. Por favor, necesito su aprobación.

Sorprendidos todos en la habitación, miran hacia Asuna quien está sonriente y choreando lagrimas a montón. Ella tenía las mejillas rojas y su cara estaba radiaba felicidad mediante su hermosa sonrisa. No era un sueño, yo había dicho todo eso y ella me había aceptado.

Todos en la habitación se miran a los ojos queriendo ver los gestos de cada por si todos estaban de acuerdo. Luego dirigen su atención a Asuna y su madre le pregunta:

-¿Qué opinas cariño?

-Yo lo amo, y quiero estar con él –dijo mientras sonreía. Con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco junto con esas dos ligeras lágrimas de sus ojos, el mismo gesto que ella me hizo cuando aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio aquella vez.

¿Si alguien tuviera la oportunidad de casarse dos veces con la misma persona, lo haría? Yo sí. Estoy seguro. Pues lo que pasaron a decirme ahora me llenaron de esperanza y alegría:

-bien, Kirigaya Kazuto. Cualquier persona que de su vida por mi hija, que estuviera dedicado a hacerla feliz, y que tuviera las agallas de inclinarse y decir todo eso, merece mi aprobación –me dijo Yuuki-san

-hoy se supone que habría una boda, pero una muy aburrida pues nuestra hija se casaría sin experimentar esa felicidad. Pero las cosas han cambiado y este día se ha comprometido con una persona muy valiosa, alguien que según veo la hará feliz como ya lo ha hecho –me dijo su madre –bienvenido a la familia.

-bienvenido –me dijo su hermano con cortas palabras.

Las lágrimas de felicidad brotaban por mis ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba lleno de gozo y felicidad. Mi corazón estaba entusiasmado y mi cuerpo temblaba de felicidad. Entonces me acerqué lentamente a mi amada princesa, mi querida Asuna. Algo por lo que había luchado y al fin lo conseguí.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella y dije su nombre:

-¡Asuna!

-¡Kirito-kun!

-¡Asuna!, Asuna, al fin lo hemos conseguido –le dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostengo su delgada y delicada mano.

Luego me acerco y la abrazo con cuidado, y le susurró al oído:

-al fin lo hemos conseguido. Asuna, estaré contigo en la vida real.

Aquí comenzaba nuestra historia en otro mundo.

* * *

**Sí un poco largo el capitulo :) es un regalo para los que siguen esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. nos leemos **


	6. Chapter 6: Primeros días

**Capítulo 6: Primeros días**

Tres días después, me dirigí otra vez al hospital para visitar a Asuna. Le prometí que estaría con ella y la animaría en su recuperación, pero la enfermera y Yuuki-san me sugirieron que esperara unos días para volverla a visitar. Fui al hospital y llegué a la recepción, otra vez tuve que ser escoltado a su habitación pues el sistema que había puesto Yuuki-san para las visitas era bastante estricto.

Llegué a la habitación de mi dulce amada. Ahí estaba ella sentada en su cama, recostada del espaldar de aquella cama de hospital. Solo estaba acompañada de su madre.

-Hola, Asuna.

-Kirito-kun –responde ella con su peculiar sonrisa.

Todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a su delgada apariencia y él tener que verla frágil y convaleciente. Se le había olvidado muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: se le hacía difícil comer, ir al baño, cepillarse los dientes e incluso hasta mover sus piernas.

Recuerdo que yo también tuve que pasar por mucho, pero ella está pasándola peor. No entiendo aún porqué sus piernas no están respondiendo bien. En ocasiones dice que casi ni las siente.

En el hospital, tomo asiento y converso con su madre. Ella no estaba muy interesada en nuestra vida dentro de SAO. Pensé que las preguntas que me haría serían en torno a mi vida con Asuna ahí dentro, pero no fue así. Más bien, me preguntó acerca de qué escuela asistía antes, cuales eran mis metas de trabajo y estudio, etc. Me di cuenta que ella no estaba muy interesada en juegos virtuales. Puede ser el hecho de que su esposo fuera una persona que haya dedicado tanto su vida a ser servidor de juegos, y el hecho de que su hija haya quedado atrapada.

Tuvimos una buena conversación. Su nombre es Kyouko, y su apellido de casada Yuuki. Ella nació en una familia de clase media en una casa de estilo japonés tradicional. Sin embargo, noté que ella no quería que su hija viviera una vida difícil pues al parecer hizo todo lo posible para que su familia fuera de una clase alta. Es un poco ido a lo material, pero así ama a su familia.

Son una familia de cuatro, hasta el momento solo me había llevado bien con Yuuki-san, pero ahora conozco un poco mejor a su madre. Aún tengo que conocer mejor a Kouichirou, el hermano mayor de Asuna. Hasta ahora lo que se dé él es que, antes de graduarse de la universidad, fue contratado por la compañía que dirigía su padre. Y por vía de contactos pudo conseguir el primer VRMMORPG, Sword art online. Luego de que no paraba de hablar de este gran juego, recibe una llamada para hacer un viaje de negocios lo cual no le permite probarlo. Asuna lo prueba pues le había interesado el por qué su hermano le atraía este juego, entonces ella cae dentro de esa pesadilla.

Tengo que relacionarme más con ellos si es que pienso encajar en esta familia de clase alta. Sigo hablando con la madre sobre flores y comidas que a ambos nos gustara, aunque todavía no tengo idea de cómo caímos en este tema.

De repente tocan la puerta y Kyouko-san se levanta de su silla para abrir. Era la enfermera que traía un plato de sopa y otro plato con dos onigiri, ambos en una bandeja en una bandeja, era el almuerzo de Asuna pues ya era mediodía. Su madre lo recibe y lo coloca en las piernas de su hija que está sentada en el espaldar de la cama.

Entonces….

-¿sí? …Ok, entiendo. –atiende su móvil y habla con alguien de su trabajo –está bien voy para allá.

-¿Qué pasó, madre? –le pregunta Asuna.

-Tengo un compromiso del trabajo que se me olvidó cancelar, tengo que ir. Odio dejarte sola pero puedes comer sola ¿verdad?

-sí, no hay problema. Además, Kirito-kun está conmigo.

-Está bien, vendré en un rato.

Ella sale, mientras su hija sigue sonriendo. Pero en el intento en el que ella toma la cuchara para llevar un sorbo de sopa a su boca, su cuchara va temblando. Su mano temblaba mientras trataba de mantener el pulso para agarrar una ligera cuchara. Me sentí muy mal al ver esto.

-Asuna, déjame ayudarte –le dije con una leve sonrisa tratando de ocultar mi preocupación por su estado.

-No, estoy bien, gracias pero… -seguía diciendo ella mientras temblaba su mano al sostener la cuchara.

Me acerco a ella y tomo la cuchara de su delicada mano. –No tienes porqué esforzarte de mas –le dije en un susurro. Ella estaba triste y su mirada pálida hacia abajo simplemente era algo muy doloroso de contemplar para mí. No era la misma chica fuerte y Tsundere que tantas energías tenía, era más débil y frágil.

-No te sientas mal, vamos Asuna. Yo también tuve que durar mucho en rehabilitación. Te pondrás bien…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas al contemplar como tiembla su cuerpo y un ligero llanto sale de su boca, dos lágrimas salen de sus ojos color miel. Otro ligero llanto salio de su boca, emitía esos sonidos tratando de contenerse pero aun así podía sentir su dolor.

Quité la bandeja de la cama y la coloqué en una mesa al lado de la silla en la que estaba sentada su madre. Acerqué la silla y la puse justo al lado de su cama. Me senté y toqué sus enrojecidas mejillas para secarle las lágrimas.

-Muero por dentro cuando te veo llorar –le dije en voz baja mientras seguía secando sus cristalinas lagrimas –por favor, no llores.

Ella se estaba reteniendo pero sus lágrimas seguían brotando. En un acto de impaciencia me senté en la cama a su lado y extendí mis brazos colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. La abrasé de lado con delicadeza ambos mirando hacia un mismo lado. Pude sentir su reacción de sorpresa cuando la abrasé. Ella con su mano derecha sostiene mi camiseta con fuerza, aunque poca, para hacerme saber lo segura que se sentía al tenerme a su lado.

-¿Sabes algo? Te daré mi numero móvil, así podrás llamarme cuando quieras. Yo siempre estaré para ti.

Luego siento como ella vuelve a temblar. Y se aferra más aun a mí.

-¿Sabes quién quiere que te recuperes rápido? Yui, estaba con ella ayer en ALO y me dijo muchas cosas bonitas que quería que te dijera, pero eran tantas que decidí grabarla en video y me lo envié a mí mismo. Si tuviera acceso a internet te lo mostraría en mi E-mail.

-Yui-chan –exclama ella en voz baja.

-Sí, ella te quiere muchísimo.

Siento como otra vez tiembla y se aferra a mí. Quería decirme algo pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras.

-Asuna, se lo difícil que es esto. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-yo…

Lentamente dice con su dulce y encantadora voz, pero a la vez con un tono que puede partirle el corazón a cualquiera. Un tono de dolor y amargura, un sentimiento de sufrimiento. Acompañado de lágrimas me dice:

-Yo… Me siento feliz de tenerte aquí. No te vallas, estos tres días fueron muy duros. Dolorosas inyecciones, estar acostada aquí todo este tiempo. No estoy masticando ni tragando bien la comida, es muy doloroso el masticar.

-Te duele hacerlo, si, ya me acuerdo como se siente.

-Kirito-kun, no puedo mover mis piernas. Me duelen cuando trato de hacerlo.

Esas palabras me sorprendieron bastante, mis piernas me dolían en ocasiones pero no hasta el hecho de no poder caminar. Duré una semana para caminar nuevamente con un bastón pero, no sentía lo mismo que dice Asuna. Yo podía moverlas.

-Todo saldrá bien –le dije mientras la abrazaba ligeramente sin mucha fuerza, le dije que todo saldría bien aunque yo no estaba muy seguro de eso. Pero tenía que ser positivo y darle esperanzas. Acaricio su pelo castaño y le doy un suave beso en su mejilla para que pudiera calmarse.

Ella llora en mis brazos, pero al parecer tenía que hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo, pues le dolía llorar. Cuando el cuerpo dura años sin moverse, movimientos bruscos y a veces hasta ligeros pueden llegar a ser dolorosos. Esa es la razón por la que la recuperación de Asuna tiene que ser gradual.

Me dolía verla de esa manera, no aguanto ver con mis propios ojos como la persona que amo está sufriendo. Me duele saber que la única persona que podía protegerme en ese lugar y llenar de vida mi mundo, ella es la que necesita verdadera protección y ayuda.

Al cabo de más o menos 20 minutos, le susurró al oído ahora que estaba más calmada: -¿No tienes hambre?

Ella hace un gesto moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y doblando sus labios. Yo me siento en la silla que coloqué al lado de la cama, tomo la bandeja y con la cuchara empiezo a verter pequeñas porciones de sopa en su pequeña y delicada boca.

-Vamos, traga lentamente –le dije al ver que ella se me estaba negando para comer.

No eran palillos, pero aun así era difícil para ella. Vuelvo a verter pequeñas cucharadas de sopa por su boca. Esa suave y dulce boca, pequeña y delicada. Con mucho esfuerzo ella trata de tragar. Espero como unos quince segundos después de cada cucharada para que ella no se sintiera con prisa y para que se relajara y estuviera calmada.

Tomo pequeños trozos del arroz con forma triangular y se las paso para que la coma. Se me hacía difícil no soltarle un beso desprevenido o no sentirme atraído hacia esa belleza que estaba frente a mí. Sonrojado la alimentaba e hipnotizado por su encanto. ¡Hasta enferma me enamora! Exclame en mi mente. Pero no soy capaz de aprovecharme de ella y menos en esta condición.

-Asuna

-¿Sí? Kirito-kun

-jaja, tarde o temprano tendrás que acostumbrarte a decirme Kazuto –le dije con una ligera carcajada –yo siempre estaré contigo.

-Gracias… Lo sé.

Estas palabras avivaron mi corazón. Ella confiaba siempre en mí, y nunca dudó de mis capacidades. Mi amada Asuna.

-¿no quieres más? –le pregunté al ver que me hacía un pequeño gesto de rechazo hacia la comida.

-No, ya es suficiente. –me dijo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó su hermano Kouichirou.

-Hola Kirigaya-kun

-Hola –le respondí con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunta a Asuna.

-… -ella se queda callada.

Al ver el ambiente un poco tenso, pues no sabía cómo se llevaban ellos dos, le dije a su hermano:

-eso es una Tablet, ¿verdad? –le dije al ver un bulto negro que cargaba.

-si, lo es.

-¿Me lo prestas? quiero mostrarle algo a Asuna –le dije.

-No hay problema.

Cuando tuve la Tablet en mis manos me quedé cautivado debido a la tecnología avanzada. Era la última Ipad 5 de procesador de 16 núcleos. No pensé que algo tan avanzando estuviera en mis manos. ¡Olvidalo, a lo que vinimos! dije en mi mente para salir de ese trance tecnológico.

Entré a mi E-mail lo cual fue en cuestión de 10 segundos -¡qué velocidad!- exclamé. Luego le mostré el video que había grabado de Yui.

….

Kirito: Vamos, ¿qué piensas decirle a mamá?

Yui: Hola mamá (dice Yui a la cámara cambiando de su forma pixie a humana) (en el fondo se ve que lo graban en una habitación de una posada en Alfheim online)

Kirito: ¿Solo eso? Me dijiste mucho y te grabé para que tú misma dijeras el mensaje.

Yui: Pero ¿Qué le puedo decir? Papá

Kirito: Todo lo que me dijiste, puede ser.

Yui: Hola mamá. Espero que te mejores pronto.

Kirito: Continua…

Yui: pues… ehh… te quiero mucho y espero verte de nuevo. Papá me dijo que tú estas un poco enferma así que… pues yo no sé lo que es estar enferma pero papá me dice que no es algo muy bueno. Así que quiero que estés bien… cuando lo estés quiero que los tres vayamos a un lago en ALO parecido a donde estaba nuestra vieja casa en Sword art online. Quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo. Te quiero mucho mamá, ¡besos!

…

Mientras yo contemplo con una sonrisa el video, Asuna está llorando pero está vez de mucha felicidad. Estaba contenta de ver que Yui aún existía y que aun la quería. Ver la sonrisa de Yui fue suficiente para darle fuerzas.

Al cabo de un rato decidí partir, ya eran las 3 pm y Asuna tenía que descansar, ella tenía mucho sueño y quedarme hablando con Kouichirou no era una opción de la que tenía ganas. Él no era una persona muy agradable que digamos.

Antes de partir, tomé un marcador que encontré en una gaveta y en un trozo de papel le escribí a Asuna mi número de móvil. Le dije que me llamara cuando quisiera y ella asintió con una bella sonrisa.

-Vuelve mañana… Te amo –dijo dulcemente mientras cerraba sus ojos forzados por el sueño.

-Yo también –dije con una sonrisa mientras salgo de la habitación.

Llegué a casa y Suguha me había guardado un sándwich y una bebida encima del comedor. Fue bueno ver esto pues estaba muriendo de hambre. Ella estaba practicando Kendo en el dojo.

Después de comer tomé un baño, me cambié y utilicé la computadora. Sin embargo, mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, mi amada Asuna. Me sentía mal por verla sufrir, simplemente era doloroso para mí también. No quería dejar de escuchar su dulce voz hablándome, riendo y hasta llorando. Cada una de sus expresiones de sentimiento eran cálidas y hermosas razones para seguir enamorado.

Entonces, a las 10:00 pm recibo una llamada a mi teléfono móvil…

-Hola

-Hola… ¿Estabas dormido?

-No, ho…hola Asuna –su dulce voz en el teléfono me dejó inmóvil. Nunca había hablado con ella por teléfono. Su voz era tan dulce y suave como lo era en la realidad.

-No tenía sueño y solo pensaba en ti. Recordé que me dejaste tu número y decidí llamarte. ¿No te molesta? –me decía ella tímidamente

-Cómo ha de molestar si tu voz era la que deseaba escuchar en este momento.

-Jaja- rió ella en voz baja ella –sonó muy romántico esas palabras, ¿las escuchaste en algún lugar?

-No, jaja –Reí junto con ella –es en serio.

-Pues si es así, ¿hablarías conmigo hasta quedarme dormida? –me dijo con la voz más inocente que he escuchado.

-…si, por supuesto –le dije un poco en trance por aquellas palabras.

Conversamos por 15 minutos justo como se lo prometí, su voz es la voz que deseaba escuchar antes de dormir. Hablamos de ciertas cosas que hicimos en Sao y de que con quienes me había encontrado. Le dije que había visto a Agil, Klein, Lizbeth y que pronto tendríamos una reunión especial.

Sin embargo, ella seguía asustada por sus piernas. Tenía miedo de no volver a caminar. Mis palabras le dieron un poco de esperanza. ¡Que dulce es su voz! Me encanta escucharla. Las últimas palabras que escuché esa noche, fueron hermosas y tiernas. Hablamos hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Dulcemente dijo:

-Oyasumi nasai, Kirito-kun, (Buenas noches)

Y se quedó dormida…

* * *

Reviews :)

**Un poco largo. Es porque duré mucho sin actualizar. Disculpen que haya durando tanto. Pero aqui está la recompensa :p muchos me decían que continuara la historia, se ha hecho mi historia mas leida y seguida. Estoy muy agradecido de verdad a todos y todas las que siguen este fic. Graciiiasssss! :)**

**Pues las palabras finales las puse en japones pues creo que le da un poco mas de drama (creo XD) Otra cosa es que los nombres de el hermano de Asuna y su madre, no me pertenecen, son sus verdaderos nombres segun las novelas. Y tambien el hecho de que su madre no le interesaban los juegos virtuales y que su hermano trabajara en la compañia de su padre, todo es cierto. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se cuando será el otro capitulo :p pero será pronto. Si quieren pueden darle a follow o favorite para enterarse de cuando sale el proximo.**

**Reviews si te gustó, y si no te gustó tambien XD dime como mejorar que no hay problema...**


	7. Chapter 7: La cita (1ra parte)

**Capítulo 7: La cita (parte 1)**

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que ella despertó. Ha ido mejorando cada vez más aunque de una manera un poco lenta. Está haciendo cosas por si sola otra vez y ya no necesita tanta ayuda.

La primera semana tuvimos que ayudarla a comer pero ya puede hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Ya su vista se ha adaptado del todo al ambiente nuevo y su oído también. Desde que inició su recuperación, he estado con ella todos los días; hablamos por teléfono durante horas, y le digo mis últimas palabras antes de acostarme.

En la segunda semana le presenté a Suguha; aunque ella ya la había visto cuando estaba durmiendo, no se conocían. Se hicieron amigas bien rápido; ambas son parecidas en ciertas cosas y eso hace que se lleven mejor. Fue bueno verlas a ambas llevarse bien.

Las cosas parecen marchar bien pero todavía hay algo; aunque Asuna se está recuperando gradualmente y se siente mucho mejor, sus piernas aun no le responden bien. Ella trataba de moverlas y, aunque ya no le dolían, solo lograba moverlas un poco y apenas las sentía. Eso era algo que ya me estaba preocupando mucho; yo no había durado casi nada en recuperarme y echar a andar.

Ella se deprime con tan solo pensar en eso. Cree que nunca volverá a caminar y que no será útil en la vida. Varias veces me menciona que se siente como si fuera una carga y yo tengo que ser quien le diga lo contrario.

Hace dos días, estaba con ella en su habitación del hospital.

-Jaque mate

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –pregunta ella.

-Tu rey está en la fila A3, ahí coloqué mi reina en frente y ella está protegida por el caballo, además no tienes una ficha que me la mate a parte de tu rey. Es jaque mate.

-Esto del ajedrez es complicado.

-Pero te felicito, haz aprendido muy rápido. –le dije.

-Pues no lo creo, eso es pura suerte mía. Esto es muy complicado.

-No lo es cuando lo entiendes –le dije sonriendo.

Guardamos el juego de ajedrez en una gaveta. No había mucho que hacer dentro de un hospital así que jugar ajedrez, hablar y otras pocas cosas eran la opción.

-Ya quiero salir de aquí, cada día es más aburrido que el anterior. Oye Kirito-kun ¿puedes abrir aquellas cortinas?

-Claro, no hay problema –me acerqué a la ventana de cristal y abrí las cortinas que la tapaban. Al hacerlo, esto dejó entrar una hermosa luz anaranjada acompañada de una vista esplendida, un bello atardecer.

-Es hermoso –suspira Asuna.

-Sí, lo es –exclamé.

-Todas las tardes me pongo a observar ese atardecer, me trae muchos recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?

-Sí, cuando era pequeña, papá me llevaba a una heladería todos los domingos cerca del mar; luego de esto veíamos el atardecer junto a la orilla del océano. Pero debido a su trabajo, el tiempo que tenía era muy escaso y al final no había tiempo para esa actividad. –Responde ella con una cara nostálgica y triste.

-Fueron buenos momentos, ¿o no?

-Si lo fueron.

Era cierto que debido a mi amor por la tecnología solía ignorar ciertas cosas, entre estos la naturaleza; pero si podía apreciar en ocasiones la belleza del cielo y el mar. Pero a mi parecer, no era solo el ambiente lo que le atraía a Asuna, era el estar con una persona que ella quería, en esa ocasión su padre.

-Asuna, el mar no está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Sí, -Exclamó con impaciencia ella al escuchar esto, pero su cara inmediatamente cambio a un modo de desánimo y sin motivación –pero no puedo salir de aquí.

-Yo haré lo posible. Desde que nos conocimos en esta vida, no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita.

Que emoción fue verla sonreír y con plena confianza en mí. Contenta estaba de que yo estuviera tan dispuesto en hacerla feliz. Salgo por la puerta y me dirijo hacía la recepción; tomé todo el valor que pude y…

-¡No!

-Pero, no entiende, es que…

-¡No!

Las palabras de la enfermera encargada de Asuna eran claras, simplemente no me lo iba a permitir. Ahora que le iba a decir, ¡Que tonto soy! era lo único que pasaba atormentándome por mi cabeza.

Ya había perdido la esperanza pero…

-Espera un minuto –me dice un doctor.

-Hola –le dije con una reverencia.

-Tú eres Kirigaya-san, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo soy ¿y usted es?

-Soy el doctor Nagashima

-Un placer Nagashima-sensei

-Estuve escuchando un poco de tu conversación con la enfermera; dices que quieres llevar a Yuuki-Chan a un paseo ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es. Pienso que ella debería salir en algunas ocasiones pues estar encerrada aquí le genera mucha tristeza.

-Comprendo, yo soy el doctor encargado de su rehabilitación. Tengo una pregunta para ti, por favor toma asiento.

-Gracias, ¿qué quiere preguntarme?

-Las últimas dos semanas en Sao, ¿Qué hiciste? –me preguntó. Su pregunta se me hacía un poco extraña, pero tal vez lo hacía para ayudar en el caso de ella; así que decidí responder.

-Estuve con ella, estuvimos casados durante esas dos semanas –le dije con mucho valor.

-Entiendo, eso explica muchas cosas. Creo que debes saberlo. Te hago la pregunta porque en esas dos últimas semanas en el que Sao estuvo en pie, ella comenzó a tener una gran mejoría. Las maquinas demostraban un progreso en su sistema, principalmente en sus emociones. En varias ocasiones pensábamos que despertaría.

-¿Dice usted que el que ella estuviera casada conmigo le ayudaba a mejorar su salud? –le pregunte dudoso.

-Así es, y aun ahora lo ha estado haciendo. La mente es algo magnifico; si no tienes fuerza de voluntad para hacer algo, simplemente tu cuerpo no reacciona. El ánimo que tú le das y el amor que te tiene la ayudan a recuperarse más rápido. Por eso creo que es buena idea el que salga y pase tiempo contigo, de todos modos ya pensaba darle de alta la semana entrante.

-¿En serio? gracias Nagashima-sensei –le dije emocionado.

-Pero primero tenemos que decirle a su padre. Oye Kirigaya-san ¿Sabes por qué ella aun no camina?

-Aun no entiendo por qué. Simplemente no puede hacerlo y está perdiendo la sensibilidad en sus piernas.

-Tengo pequeñas hipótesis pero aún no están completos todos los análisis. Es probable que para pasado mañana ya tengamos la respuesta –me explicó el doctor.

-Oh, gracias. En serio es una gran noticia –le dije aunque un poco asustado, pues no quería escuchar malas noticias con los resultados.

…

Al día siguiente:

-¡Que linda te ves!

-Gracias –dice ella sonrojada.

Ella vestía una hermosa falda blanca y una blusa azul cielo. Su cabello estaba adornado con un hermoso lazo azul con una flor. Sus cabellos sueltos y con su estilo trenzado por los lados. ¡Era hermosa! Sus bellos labios y sus ojos brillantes y profundos en su mirada. Ella estaba adornada con una hermosa vestimenta, desde las sandalias azules hasta su hermosa cabellera. Desde su pequeño bolso blanco hasta la blancura y unión de sus dientes.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí, lo estoy –Sonríe felizmente mi amada.

-¡En serio te ves hermosa! –Exclamé de nuevo al ver su belleza y dulzura en su maquillada sonrisa. Simplemente estaba encantado de lo hermosa que era su mirada.

-Gracias. Misae-san me ayudo a vestirme y prepararme. Se lo debo a ella.

Era mucho más bella cuando está adornada. Misae-san era la enfermera de la recepción. La que me ayudó a comunicarme con el padre de Asuna, quien le avisó a su familia que Asuna había despertado y quien me curó las heridas de la pelea contra Sugou. Últimamente se había hecho muy amiga de Asuna.

-¡Bien! Vámonos.

-¡Sí! –sonrió ella.

La cargué desde la silla en la que estaba sentada y la coloqué bien despacio en una silla de ruedas. Empecé a empujarla y la lleve hacia el ascensor. Mientras bajábamos en él, sentía como la felicidad se reflejaba en Asuna. Estaba contenta de poder salir conmigo y estar fuera de ese hospital.

-Asuna

-¿Si, Kirito-kun?

-Esta es nuestra primera cita.

-No, no lo es. Recuerda que tuvimos hasta una luna de miel en Sao –negó ella lentamente con su cabeza.

-Pero esto es diferente, nunca hemos tenido una cita en el mundo real –le dije.

-¿Sabes? Para mí, Sao era real. Y mi vida allí contigo también lo fue –me dijo con una voz muy dulce aunque con un rostro nostálgico.

-Para mí también. Te amé allá y lo seguiré haciendo ahora –le dije.

Durante todo este tiempo traté de cambiar mi manera de pensar sobre Sao, pero al parecer comencé a olvidar ciertas cosas que no debí. Es cierto que esto es la realidad pero, los sentimientos que tuvimos y las actitudes y cualidades que teníamos en ese juego, eran reales. No era nuestra primera cita, no era otra chica. Era la misma Asuna de la que me enamoré.

Entonces me agaché un poco hacia su silla de ruedas, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

-Te daré un día que recordaremos, así como los que recordamos de aquel lugar.

-Gracias.

Sentí su alegría en esa dulce palabra. Ella estaba emocionada y contenta. Era hora de nuestra cita. Ella pronunció ese gesto de agradecimiento mientras las puertas del Elevador se abrieron para dar paso a una linda vista con un cielo azul, que se contemplaban a través de los cristales de la puerta principal.

* * *

**Reviews :) **

**Gracias a tod s los que siguen esta historia (en serio son muchos :o) Al principio pensaba hacer solo dos o 3 capítulos y sin agregar a la historia, mas o menos un spin off. Pero viendo la gran aceptación y el apoyo que he recibido, he tenido que cambiar mi proyecto inicial. Y es posible que esta historia sea de 10 o 11 capítulos quizás mas, todo depende. El capitulo 8 no puedo prometer una fecha especifica; tengo unos exámenes bien fuertes en estos días, en los que tengo que prepararme. Después de la próxima semana, como el 1 de julio, podré gritar ¡Libertaaaddd! hahaha XD.  
**

**Con respecto a este capitulo, fue mas corto debido a la razón que ya les comenté. Y siii, es muy triste Asuna en silla de ruedas, lo pensé mucho antes de ponerla en esa condición. Me recuerda a Yui y hinata de angel beats. Y como son las cosas de la vida, se mucho de ajedrez y me quedó un poco mal la escena del juego, pero no se nada de mujeres y miren :o La inspiración es algo raro XD**

**Les agradezco de nuevo a todos. Ya saben que si quieren estar al tanto de la próxima actualización, pueden seguir esta historia (follow). Y si les gusto pueden dejar sus comentarios en la caja blanca con gris. Eso me animaría mucho :D  
**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8: La cita (2da parte)

**Capítulo 8: La cita (2da parte) **

Las calles, los árboles, los autos, las flores, los charcos de agua producidos por la lluvia; cosas que ella no había contemplado en mucho tiempo. Mientras damos un paseo por la ciudad, ella admira con mucha viveza las maravillas del exterior; un lugar donde no eran solo cuatro paredes sino más bien, algo totalmente diferente.

Empujo en aquella silla de ruedas, a la que fue una vez mi esposa. Ella miraba al cielo y contemplaba el bello cielo azul con sus hermosas nubes blancas, la luz infinita del sol que iluminaba los alrededores, las aves volando de un lado a otro y la gran sinfonía musical que producen.

-¿Dónde vamos primero?

-No lo sé. No conozco mucho estos lugares, además mientras sea contigo estoy bien donde sea –responde ella tímidamente y con dulzura al hablar.

-Está bien, te llevaré a varios lugares que te encantaran.

Tenía que ser bien selectivo en cuanto a llevarla a cualquier sitio, esto se debe a que Asuna tiene limitaciones.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a almorzar a un restaurante cerca del mar. Se podían escuchar la majestuosidad de las olas estrellándose con los arrecifes y con las grandes rocas que formaban parte del gran paisaje.

-¿Alguna vez habías probado ese sabor?

-No, pero ¡está deliciosa! –exclama ella mientras bebe un sorbo de una malteada.

-También debes tener mucho tiempo que no comes una hamburguesa –le digo.

-Dos años y cuatro meses, ya puedes ver lo bien que me siento al comerla. Además, en el hospital no podía comerlas, así que no digas que compré una hamburguesa. ¿Entendido?

-Te lo prometo –le expresé

-Bien. ¿En qué estás pensando? Se te ve pensativo y no apartas tu vista de mí.

-Es que sigo diciendo que te ves hermosa –le dije mientras admiraba la belleza plasmada en su rostro.

-Gracias, pero esto no es mucho. ¿En serio te gusta? –Pregunta ella un poco temerosa y sonrojada.

-Claro, ¡Me encanta! –le expresé

-¿Qué cosas exactamente? –me pregunta ella.

-pues eh… Tu maquillaje, tu cabello –le dije pensándolo mucho y bien nervioso. Eran demasiadas las razones pero no sabía cuál decir. De mi boca querían salir las palabras más dulces para ella y las expresiones de amor más profundas, pero palabras simples era lo único que salía de mi boca.

-Kirito-kun, ¿Qué piensas? –me pregunta.

-¿eh? no, en nada –le respondí. Estaba tan perdido en ella que no me podía concentrar en la conversación.

-Esto sería mucho mejor si no estuviera sentada en esta silla –expresa ella con una cara triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Vamos, recuerda que es nuestro día y no lo pienses tanto. Además, te recuperaras pronto –le dije sosteniendo su delicada mano. Ambos estábamos sentados en un pequeño restaurante a la intemperie, mientras sentíamos la suave brisa del mar.

-¡Me siento un poco incomoda!

-¿Por qué?

-Es que veo que la gente me mira diferente, como que se sienten apenados o con lastima. Por ejemplo, aquel niño de allá no aleja su mirada de mí y preguntándole a su madre sobre que es en lo que estoy sentada.

Cierto, la gente en el restaurante nos miraba diferentes, algunos lo hacían disimuladamente y otros de manera fija. Me imagino lo incomodo que debe ser para Asuna.

-¡Bien! Ya que terminamos de comer, ¿nos vamos?

-Está bien –exclama ella sin rodeos.

Después de disfrutar de unas malteadas y unas hamburguesas, nos vamos de aquel restaurante. Empujo su silla otra vez y nos dirigimos hacia otro lugar. Antes que nada nos detenemos como a una cuadra del restaurante. Dirigimos nuestra vista al hermoso mar en frente nuestro y lo miramos por unos minutos.

-¡Qué bello!

-Sí, lo es –exclamé después de ver los ojos relucientes de Asuna mirando hacia el mar.

-Algún día iremos a la playa –le dije con una voz tranquila y pasiva mientras observo las olas.

-Me encantaría. Pero…

-¡Te recuperaras! –exclamé antes de que terminara de hablar. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir; iba otra vez a hablar de sus piernas. El problema no es que hablara de ellas sino que se sentía su dolor en sus palabras cuando lo decía. Eso me parte el corazón pues su dolor es mi dolor.

-¡Oh! Creo que dejé mi bolso en el restaurante, iré por él –exclama mientras con sus manos mueve las ruedas de su silla en dirección al restaurante que estaba a una cuadra.

-¡No! espera –le digo mientras sostengo la silla.

-Yo puedo sola. No tienes que llevarme –ella sigue forzando las ruedas e insistiendo en ir sola.

-Espera ¡ASUNAAAA!

Ella cedió a las lágrimas. La silla se había trancado y ella cayó al suelo. Menos mal que tuve tiempo de agarrarla antes de que Asuna cayera al suelo. Mis reflejos eran mucho mejores que nunca, gracias a que era bueno en Sao y esto hizo que me fortaleciera en ciertos aspectos en la realidad.

-¡Asuna!, no llores por favor.

Sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, amargas y dolorosas. Bajaban lentamente por sus redondas y moldeadas mejillas hacia sus hermosos labios. Pero todo era doloroso. La abracé bien fuerte para que se calmara y luego la cargué hasta su silla.

-Mírame

-¿Si? –me dice con lágrimas.

-Te recuperaras. Además, te tengo una sorpresa que quería dejar para el final del día. Pero, iremos ahora.

-Lo siento, te estoy causando muchos problemas Kirito-kun.

-Nunca en la vida serás un problema para mí –expresé totalmente decidido.

Una vez que ella se calmó, nos dirigimos al restaurante a buscar su bolso. Después, nos dirigimos a un lugar llamado SpaceGames.

-¿videojuegos? ¿En serio?

-Viviste dos años en uno, ¿No sientes algo de nostalgia?

-Haha –exclamó una levé risa –Si, hay un poco de nostalgia.

-Pero la sorpresa no es esta realmente.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Cuál es? –Pregunta ella un poco dudosa.

-Ya verás.

Yo conocía al dueño desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era un joven el cual conocí en un juego online. Después me di cuenta que era el encargado de un club de videojuegos. El lugar era un sitio donde se los jóvenes iban después de la escuela a jugar videojuegos viejos de arcade o de simulación. A medida que va aumentando la tecnología, nuevos juegos llegan al lugar.

-Hola Kazuto-kun.

-Hey, ¿cómo estas Takao-san?

-Muy bien, cuéntame cómo está tu amigo, el que vino contigo hace un tiempo –dice el joven encargado.

-No lo conozco por su nombre real, él está bien. Klein está en búsqueda de trabajo pero pueda que vuelva con él otro día. Por cierto, ella es la chica de la que te hablé.

-Hola, bella dama –le saluda a Asuna con un gesto amable.

-Hola –ella responde cortésmente.

-Pues vinieron antes, pero tengo todo preparado. Síganme…

Lo seguimos a una habitación en la que hay una cama grande y dos atmosphere conectados. El atmosphere es el sucesor del nervegear, con un sistema mucho más avanzado. Mi hermana Suguha tiene uno, y muchas personas más.

-Me dijiste que era tu esposa así que es una sola cama –me dijo Takao.

-Es una larga historia –respondí.

Al parecer a Asuna no le importó para nada. La cargue hacia la cama y luego me acosté a su lado. Tomé su mano y le dije que no se arrepentiría. Pensé que ella lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar de nuevo a cualquier VRMMORPG, pero no fue así. Ella estaba decidida a entrar, ella confiaba del todo en mí.

Con las manos agarradas y acostados boca arriba, colocamos el atmosphere en nuestras caras. Ambos pronunciamos las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo: ¡LINK START!

…

Era un lugar familiar. Hermosas praderas, un lago grande y cristalino, un hermoso atardecer. Aparecimos en aquel lugar y estábamos sorprendidos de la belleza que nos rodeaba. No era más que un sitio en el que habíamos tenido buenas experiencias.

-Es muy bonito –exclama Asuna con asombro.

-Te das cuenta que estas de pie, ¿Verdad? –le dije

Ella estaba asombrada de lo que ocurría estaba de pie en ese mundo. Aunque no lo estaba en verdad, la simulación de movimiento que produce el nervegear es muy avanzada y puede darte el placer de sentir que estas caminando de verdad.

-¡Sí! Estoy de pie –exclama Asuna con alegría.

-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos –pasé a explicarle – fue en un lugar como este donde nos casamos.

-¿Qué? Sí, es cierto. Se parece al piso 22 –exclama ella.

-Cuando terminé ALO, me encontré con Kayaba. Creo que ya te lo había contado; el me dio un obsequio, era una especie de semilla dorada. Con esta semilla se podía crear varios mundos online y conectarlos. Mientras la semilla está en investigación con Agil, yo creé este pequeño juego. Una copia exacta del piso 22.

-¿Una copia exacta? ¿Con nuestra casa y todo? –pregunta ella entusiasmada.

-Así es. Pero hay algo mas –le dije con con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa? Kirito-kun…

-¡MAMÁ! –le interrumpe una dulce voz a lo lejos.

El momento fue algo que no olvidaré nunca. Ese momento en que mi amada voltea hacia atrás y observa a los lejos a esa pequeña niña con su blanco vestido. Aquel pequeño ángel que tanto amamos. Asuna corre con toda velocidad hacia ella; tenía tiempo que no la veía correr así y en momentos pensé que nunca la vería correr de nuevo. Pero en este mundo lo está haciendo, acercándose a aquella niña quien la espera al otro lado de la pradera con sus brazos abiertos para recibir a su madre.

-¡YUI-CHAAAAN! –grita mi amada mientras corre por la pradera hasta extender los abrazos y llegar a tener a su hija en sus brazos.

-Mamá

-Yui –exclama Asuna mientras abraza a su hija con lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad que descendían por sus mejillas.

-Mamá, mucho tiempo sin verte –le dice Yui -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, feliz de verte –responde Asuna.

Mi hermosa compañera toma la mano de su hija y luego acaricia su sedoso cabello negro. Ambas recostadas en el pasto de la pradera. Entonces me acerco a ellas y las abrazo a las dos juntas.

-Hemos vuelto a ser una familia –exclamé.

Nos dirijimos a una cabaña que se situaba en la cima de una pequeña colina. El mundo que había creado fue a partir de los datos de SAO. Era casi igual al piso 22. Las hermosas aves, el olor de las flores, el sonido de las gaviotas, el lago que rodeaba la pradera; todo era tan real a pesar de ser solo datos almacenados.

-Muy bien Yui, como lo planeamos –le dije a mi hija.

-Si papá.

Abrimos la puerta de aquella casa, igual a la que teníamos en SAO, una vez abierta Yui se adelanta y prende las luces.

-¡SORPRESA! –Exclama Yui con emoción.

-Sorpresa –le dije yo también.

-¿Esto es para mí? –dice Asuna totalmente sorprendida.

Las paredes tenían globos y listones. Se disparó confeti al aire y todos sonrientes le dan la bienvenida. Cada uno de ellos estaba vestido con su habitual vestuario de SAO. Ella está tan sorprendida y a la vez tímida. Pero en un cambio de temperamento me dice:

-Kirito-kun ¿Por qué no me avistaste, así pudiera activar mi traje de la hermandad de sangre?

-Es que… eh…pues –simplemente no sabía que responderle.

-Hola a todos –dice ella saludando a todos con sus nombres.

Algunos de sus amigos estaban presentes. Lizbeth, Agil y Klein. Todos juntos celebrando el regreso de Asuna. Éramos cinco en total.

-Disculpa que no pudieron venir todos –dice Lizbeth.

-Entiendo –exclama Asuna mientras abraza a Lizbeth–pero me alegro de verte Liz.

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin logramos vernos de nuevo junto con Asuna. Todos como una gran familia. Risas, cuentos, carcajadas y más historias, todo eso fue parte de esos grandes momentos.

Después de más o menos una hora de festejar, Agil se levanta de la silla y toma la palabra:

-Estamos presentes para una cosa, dar apoyo a una gran amiga. La gran guerrera a la que todos le teníamos miedo con su carácter.

-Ni tanto –exclama Asuna un poco tímida y retraída al ver como todos se ríen.

-Pero esa gran guerrera se convirtió en la mejor esposa que mi gran amigo Kirito pudo haber encontrado. Y esa gran persona merece todo nuestro apoyo en su recuperación. Por eso te deseamos Asuna que te mejores del todo. Cuando lo hagas, entonces tendremos una verdadera fiesta con todos los que faltan.

-Gracias –dice Asuna un poco nerviosa al escuchar estas palabras animadoras solo para ella.

Al rato todos se desconectan; Asuna y yo nos despedimos de nuestra querida hija y le prometemos regresar pronto. Me partió el corazón ver a Asuna llorar al despedirse. Y ver a Yui abrazándola y dándole ánimos.

-Adios Mamá, Papá.

-Adios Yui-chan –exclamamos juntos mientras nos desconectamos.

…

Una vez afuera, le agradezco a Takao por permitirnos entrar y utilizar el código del juego que creé. Luego tomé la silla de Asuna y la cargue hasta colocarla en ella. Era tan doloroso para mí el ver como se sentía ahí dentro, y verla tan débil en el mundo real.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso al hospital, conversábamos sobre aquella visita que tuvimos. Tuve que darle el código del juego que creé a todos ellos para que pudieran entrar. Y preparar la reservación en aquel lugar no fue tan fácil.

Ella me lo agradeció con todo su amor y cariño hacia mí. ¿Cómo? Me dijo en el ascensor del hospital:

-¿Te puedes agachar, para decirte algo?

-Sí, que pasa.

Una vez que lo hago, los besos de su boca viajaron a mis labios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pude sentir la calidez de su amor y gratitud por medio de ese cálido beso. Pude sentir como mi corazón recordaba lo hermoso que era estar con ella. Antes de abrirse las puertas del ascensor, el beso terminó.

¡Qué chica! Simplemente algo bello y único que no puedo abandonar jamás. Una vez la dejo a ella con la enfermera, el doctor de Asuna me llama dejándonos solo con simple adiós.

-¿Cómo va todo Nagashima-sensei?

-Muy bien. Y dime Kirigaya-san ¿Cómo les fue? –me pregunta

-Excelente, le encantó.

-Esas son buenas noticias pero, tengo algo que decirte. Mañana procederemos con Asuna-chan a un último y avanzado análisis. Este confirmará finalmente el estado de sus piernas y el tratamiento a someterse.

-Esas son excelentes noticias –le dije entusiasmado.

-Pero… Quiero preguntarte algo. Hay un riesgo de que no podamos descubrir la causa de su estado. Y Kirigaya-san, ustedes no están casados en este mundo, si ella no vuelve a caminar y tu quisieras seguir con ella ¿Te abstendrías a las consecuencias?

Las palabras del doctor me cayeron como agua caliente bajando por la garganta. Estaba asustado de los riesgos y le dije a ella que todo saldría bien. ¿Podría vivir con Asuna en ese estado? Sus palabras me bajaron la esperanza y el optimismo que tenía. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Pero… No. Estaba seguro de lo que quería, no puedo abandonarla. Cuando le prometí que estaría con ella en la vida real, no puse condiciones sobre su estado. La amo sin importar su condición o su salud. La amo como nunca lo había sentido hacia una persona.

Así que, le dije al doctor con todo el valor de mi corazón. Mientras mantenía mi cara seria y con firmeza:

-Sin importar lo que tenga, yo estaré con ella, pase lo que pase.

-Eso es amor verdadero Kirigaya-san –me dijo.

Me puse un poco nervioso al escuchar esa respuesta. Aunque medité en ella y tenía razón. De verdad la amo sin importar lo que tenga que soportar. Asuna, estoy dispuesto a estar contigo sea cual sea la noticia de mañana.

* * *

**Reviews por favor :)**

**Saludos a todos los lectores. Aqui un nuevo capitulo. Hay ciertas noticias que quiero compartir con ustedes. Primero es que fui a mi primera convención de anime en el fin de semana pasado, Feria mundo anime RD. Fue excelente me encantó :) el hecho de ver a tantos cosplays y el concierto de Cesar Franco incluido fue algo asombroso. (el es el que canta el opening de digimon 1 y 3) **

**Otra cosa: un lector me pidió que le diera mas participacion a Yui. Pues gracias, y traté de hacerlo pero es un poco difícil ya cuando la historia se concentra en solo kirito y asuna. Ahí vengo con una nueva noticia: ya que no pude darle mucha participación pienso hacer un fic independiente y un poco basado en este, con los tres como una familia. Pero esperen que no he dado fecha. Pronto será.**

**Para finalizar, voy a participar en un concurso del mejor fanfic que se hará en una jfest (festival de anime) aquí en mi país en noviembre. Me dijeron que puedo participar con dos fics. Pienso hacer uno nuevo pero... quiero saber: ¿ustedes creen que este fic tiene el potencial para participar? por que desde que vi el anuncio de la competencia pensé en esta historia. :) Que creen ustedes?**

**Dejen sus reviews :) nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9: Siempre contigo

**Y ahora el tan esperado capitulo :) espero que lo disfruten y puedan dejar algún comentario, se los agradecería...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Siempre contigo**

-Asuna-chan, ¡qué bonito nombre!

-¡Que confianza! –dice ella en voz baja un poco sorprendida al ver a esta chica de cabellos negros, delgado cuerpo y bella sonrisa, llamarla por su nombre recién conociéndola.

-Me llamo Silvermoon. Pero ese es mi nombre de usuario para cuando nos veamos en línea, aquí puedes llamarme Sekai, Sekai Yaegashi.

-Yaegashi-san

-No es justo que me llames por mi apellido si te llamo por tu nombre. ¡Vamos puedes decirme Sekai! –Le repite la chica – ¡oh! ya tengo que irme, ¡Nos vemos!

-Veo que ya hiciste una amiga, eso es un buen inicio de la semana –le dije a Asuna con una leve risa.

-Sí, o al menos eso pienso; ella es bien simpática, estamos en la misma clase.

-Qué bueno, pensé que durarías mucho más para relacionarte. Tienes que recordar que todos los que están en esta escuela fueron víctimas del incidente de Sao. Las expresiones de respeto y honra al igual que el llamar a la gente con los honoríficos no era algo de mucha importancia en Sao, así que los que están aquí todavía tienen que acostumbrarse a su regreso.

-Sí, tienes razón, Kirito-kun.

-¡Ah! Esa es otra cosa, tienes que llamarme por mi nombre, ya te lo he dicho. Es de mala educación llamar a la gente por su nickname en esta escuela.

-Ahh, que serio estas con eso Kazuto. Después y empiezas a llamarme sempai –exclama con una carcajada.

-Jaja, pues no, ya es demasiado difícil –exclame con otra carcajada –debería, pues estás en un grado más elevado que el mío, pero no me sentiría cómodo.

-Espero adaptarme a esta escuela, se supone que iría a una gran escuela cuando entrara a la preparatoria a los 15 años, pero quedé atrapada en Sao antes del día del examen de admisión. Pero a pesar de eso estoy feliz, pues sea donde sea que esté, estoy contigo –me dijo con una bella y sincera sonrisa.

Ambos conversábamos mientras recorríamos los pasillos de aquella escuela, creada con la finalidad de impartir clases a los estudiantes que no continuaron sus estudios por pertenecer al incidente Sao. Hoy ha sido el primer día, hemos estado muy nerviosos pues no hemos estudiado en 2 años. Pero el tenernos el uno para el otro es lo que importa ahora; me alegro de que la recuperación de Asuna esté finalizando, me alegra estar con ella a mi lado, comer juntos, reír juntos y poder disfrutar con ella alegres momentos en nuestra vida.

Hace un mes y medio, los buenos momentos por fin dieron inicio…

**Flashback…**

Ha pasado ya 4 horas desde que estoy esperando al doctor salir de la sala de operaciones. Se supone que era solo una pequeña intervención, ¿por qué demoran tanto?

La impaciencia y la incertidumbre se apoderan de todo mi cuerpo, no sabía cuál era el resultado. Se supone que necesitaba una pequeña intervención quirúrgica pero no sabía que podría demorar tanto. Los doctores lograron encontrar la causa del por qué las piernas de Asuna no querían responder, según me dijeron necesitaba ser intervenida para recuperar la movilidad total.

Yo estaba angustiado, triste, feliz al enterarme de que había una cura; eran tantas las emociones que sentía que estaba confundido. Las palpitaciones de mi corazón latiendo rápidamente por los nervios, la ansiedad que sentía y el miedo, eran sensaciones que me llenaban de ira, las estaba sintiendo sin parar. Mientras estoy sentado en la sala de espera, entro mi mano en una bolsa de patatas fritas, llevo una patata a mi boca, una a una tratando de calmarme la ansiedad. Solo veía aquella puerta de la sala de cirugía.

Entonces, observo como la puerta se va abriendo lentamente y un enfermero sale de la sala. Estaba impaciente, ¿cuál sería la noticia? Sea cual sea, estaba dispuesto a abstenerme a las consecuencias; si Asuna no volvía a caminar, aun así estaría siempre con ella durante toda mi vida. Puedo ver como el enfermero se acerca a los padres de Asuna que estaban sentados un poco alejados de mí; por la expresión de los padres puedo ver cuál era la noticia.

La madre de Asuna abraza a Yuuki-san con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. ¡Fue un abrazo de felicidad! La sonrisa del enfermero me calmó y me dio la respuesta exitosa que quería escuchar.

Luego de esto el enfermero se acerca hacia mí, y me dice:

-¿Eres Kirigaya-kun?

-Sí, lo soy.

- Nagashima-sensei quiere hablar con usted.

Luego de unos minutos entro al consultorio del doctor de Asuna; él estaba esperándome sentado en su escritorio. Entonces me invito a sentarme y me brindo una taza de café. Luego pasó a decirme:

-¡Felicidades! Tu novia podrá empezar a caminar en cuestión de una semana, pero tendrá que empezar con un bastón y someterse a una terapia. La cirugía fue un éxito.

-Esas son grandes noticias Nagashima-sensei. De verdad le estoy muy agradecido, pero hay algo que me inquieta. ¿Podría decirme cual era la razón por la que ella no caminaba? –le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Su mente

-¿Qué? Su…mente, pero… eso no tiene sentido –le dije sin poder entender.

-Veras, esa es la razón por la que te he llamado aquí. ¿Sabes que hicimos con su Nervegear?

-No, siempre me lo pregunté, nadie me lo dijo.

-Pues lo utilizamos con ella en la sala de cirugía. Veras, cuando dije que era buena idea que ustedes tuvieran una cita fue con una doble intención. Es cierto que ella necesitaba esparcimiento. Pero también estaba seguro de que tú harías lo posible por entrarla de nuevo a un juego virtual.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo lo supo? –le pregunté serio pero a la vez sorprendido.

-Me lo supuse, querías llevarla a un lugar que ella estuviera feliz, ¿y qué cosa más feliz para una madre que pasar tiempo con su hija?

-Esperé, como supo de… -esto era muy extraño, ¿Cómo se enteró de Yui? Esto no me estaba gustando.

-Debes estar preguntándote de qué lado estoy; no te preocupes, estoy de tu lado. Aquella a quien llaman Yui es una base de datos, cualquiera que investigue un poco puede encontrarla, además se creó un expediente de toda la vida de cada uno de los jugadores. Este se utilizaría solo en casos extremos como este.

-Sé que lamentablemente el gobierno tiene información sobre la vida de los jugadores, pero no sabía que médicos como usted tienen acceso. Aunque… un minuto, usted consiguió la información por vía de Yuuki-san o ¿me equivoco? –exclamé.

-Así es. Cuando me enteré de que ustedes estaban casados quise investigar más. ¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que el ánimo que le dabas en el juego la ayudaba a mejorar? –me preguntó.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues mi teoría era, ya que no encontrábamos ninguna lesión muscular, entonces tenía que ver con algo nervioso. Algo que se haya quedado en ese mundo, una parte de su mente que no había regresado. El cerebro podía ser la causa. Pero te diré algo que no debes comentar.

-Ok, prometo no hablar.

-La mitad de los 300 que se despertaron del juego Sao que posteriormente quedaron en el juego Alfheim online, sufrieron problemas similares que Asuna. Esto se ocultó al público y se dijo que no habían sufrido ningún daño. Como te dije, mi teoría era, ¿Era posible que algo de su mente todavía quedara en ese juego? ¿Tal vez la habilidad de mover ciertas extremidades? Así que, una vez que volvieron de su cita, hicimos unos análisis entre ellos un electroencefalograma, y vimos una gran mejoría. El entrar en el juego la ayudó. Así que hicimos una ''supuesta cirugía'' que realmente fue un estudio colocándole el nervegear en su cabeza. El estar ahí la ayudo a recuperar la parte nerviosa que le faltaba. Lo hemos estado haciendo con varios jóvenes del incidente que también tenían el mismo problema.

- ¿Me está diciendo, que la desconexión repentina que sufrieron los 300 jugadores causó que una parte de su mente quedará en el juego?

-Asi es, ¿No notaste a tu chica actuar un poco más sentimental de la cuenta?

-Sí, últimamente llora mucho y se ofende rápido, la había notado mucho más frágil en su actitud.

-Eso eran efectos de los medicamentos pero también por lo que te comenté, actitudes y emociones regresaron al igual que el poder mover sus piernas de nuevo. Pues bien, ha sido un placer y espero que tengas un gran día.

-Muchas gracias Nagashima-sensei, lo subestimé. Usted de verdad es una increíble persona y un gran médico –le dije aunque no pude dejar de pensar en su manera de investigar las cosas. ¿De verdad estaba de mi lado? Hasta el momento, lo hechos me demuestran que sí.

-Gracias a ti.

Luego me acerqué a la habitación de Asuna, sus padres no se encontraban dentro pero ahí estaba ella esperándome. Sentada en la cama con su bata blanca, su hermoso cabello y su cálida sonrisa. Ella me preguntó cómo me sentía al escuchar las buenas noticias, en mi rostro se reflejó una gran sonrisa y dos lágrimas bajando por mis ojos. Me puse el antebrazo en la cara para secarme las lágrimas y luego le respondí:

-El que tu estés feliz me hace feliz –le dije esto mientras me acercaba a su hermoso y perfilado rostro hasta darle uno de los besos más cálidos que mi corazón pudiera expresar.

Sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas, su boca respiraba y exhalaba lentamente cuando despegué mis labios del perfecto cielo de los suyos. Mi amada Asuna, que feliz me sentí. Contemplar su belleza y sentir la felicidad de su corazón al expresar las hermosas palabras que me hicieron aún más feliz el día:

-Aishiteru Kirito-kun (Te amo)

**Fin del flashback…**

En el segundo día de escuela, suena la campana y nuestro profesor nos dice que nos transferirá ciertos datos a nuestra dirección electrónica como tarea. Todos los estudiantes nos paramos de nuestros asientos, tomamos nuestra mochila y vamos al receso. Mientras caminaba por el patio de la escuela llego a aquel sitio que habíamos acordado para almorzar; allí estaba ella esperándome sentada en una banca moviendo sus piernas de felicidad e impaciente por mi llegada.

Yo la observo desde lo lejos, que hermosa es esa chica cuando los ligeros rayos del sol iluminan su larga cabellera. Vistiendo un uniforme con una camisa blanca, y un chaleco negro con rayas blancas. Ella vestía una falda y unas medias largas. Entonces voltea su mirada hacia mí y me recibe con una sonrisa. Me acerco hacia ella y me siento en la banca mientras le digo:

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar Asuna –le digo mientras me reclino en el espaldar de la banca y luego digo con voz perezosa –Estoy cansado y hambriento…

-Te escuchas como un hombre viejo Kirito-kun –me dice cambiando su sonrisa a una voz preocupada.

-Siento que he envejecido unos 5 años durante el mes pasado –le digo mientras estiro mis brazos y los llevo detrás apoyando mi cabeza con mis manos –También no es Kirito, es Kazuto. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Es cierto, lo olvidé. ¿Pero qué hay de mí?

-Tu nickname es tu nombre así que no hay problema. Pero en esta escuela casi todos me conocen pues todos estuvieron en el incidente SAO.

Entonces tomo su delicada y suave mano y le pregunto:

-Asuna ¿Cómo te sientes? Aun estas en rehabilitación ¿Verdad?

-Si, por fin puedo caminar sin un bastón. Pero dicen que aún no puedo correr. Por cierto ¿Te das cuenta de que este lugar es bien visible desde la cafetería verdad? –me dice bien avergonzada.

-¡ah! –pasé a ver a todos lados por la vergüenza e hice una señal de disculpa.

-En verdad –bostezó ella y siguió diciendo – ¡No te daré el almuerzo por descuidado!

-¡Ah! Lo siento –le rogué

Luego expreso una leve sonrisa y tomó la canasta de comida que tenía al lado. Entonces, quitó la colorida servilleta que tapaba la comida mostrando esos deliciosos y suculentos sándwiches que tanto yo amo.

-¡Ta dah!, ¿qué te parece?

-Magnifico

Después de almorzar, le pregunté por su padre. Me dijo que se deprimió luego del juicio de Sugou, aún no podía comprender como alguien como él lo traicionara. Renunció y ahora está retirado.

Tuvimos una larga conversación y luego me quedé pensando en una parte de la conversación con respecto a Kayaba, el creador de Sao y lo que había hecho. Recordaba varias cosas pero luego Asuna me preguntó:

-Kirito, Kirito-kun, con respecto a la reunión de hoy.

-Oh perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Oh, de verdad que te espacias ya sea en el juego o aquí –después de decirme eso, se recostó en mi hombro y yo me apoyé en su cabellera. Es cierto, los chicos habían hecho la promesa de que nos volveríamos a juntar cuando ella estuviera bien. La gran reunión de Sao es hoy.

Después de la escuela, nos dirigimos Asuna, Suguha y yo hacia el bar en donde trabajaba Agil. ¡Qué sorpresa nos llevamos al ver a tantos amigos esperándonos! Silica, Klein, Agil, Lizbeth, Thinker, Yulier, y muchos más nos estaban esperando.

Esta vez estamos juntos todos, en este mundo. Aunque ya no hay más monstruos que derrotar para sobrevivir, más energía ni habilidades, no hay más espadas. Aunque no hay un Kayaba Akihiko a quien buscar, o un rey Oberon para derrotar, me siento bien pues hemos cumplido todos juntos con nuestro propósito. Aunque no vivimos más en ese mundo todavía nos sentimos como una familia conectada con nuestros corazones.

Ya no hay que volar hacia la cima del árbol para encontrar a la doncella más preciosa, pues ya lo hice. Y esta hermosa chica está por fin a mi lado, despierta, viva y con mucho amor el cual me expresa todos los días. Una hermosa mujer que me enseña a darme cuenta de lo importante que fue luchar en el pasado. Ambos visitamos a Yui, nuestra querida hija, casi todos los días.

Ella es mi valioso tesoro, mi princesa, mi esposa, mi amada Asuna. He cumplido con la promesa que le hicé: Siempre estaré contigo. Y ahora también lo estoy, aquí en la vida real.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Reviews por favor :) hola a todos, por favor comentar si les gustó el capitulo... Agradezco mucho el animo que recibo cada vez que subo un capitulo, en serio que si :D **

**Este capitulo ha sido un poco difícil para mi pues tuve que investigar mucho principalmente en el capitulo 25. Y quiero que me disculpen si algo puse mal con lo del doctor, los análisis el sistema nervioso, etc. No se mucho de medicina :p Pero miren el lado bueno, Asuna está bien! siiii es lo que muchos me rogaban.**

**Gracias a todos, nos leemos :D**


End file.
